


Redemption: Hellsing Fanfiction

by TheArchivistRebel



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Bloodlust, Denial of Feelings, Drama & Romance, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Fluff, Force-Feeding, Ghouls, Gun Violence, Hellsing Ultimate OVA, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, Nazi Vampires - Freeform, Religion, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Violence, Shameless Smut, Unrequited Love, Vampires, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-11-15 10:32:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 37,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11229141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArchivistRebel/pseuds/TheArchivistRebel
Summary: In part with the timeline of Hellsing Ultimate OVA. This story starts between episode 1 & 2. Original female character is embedded into the story. In the beginning of chapter 1 takes place in the past when Integra's eldest sister named Jane Elizabeth Lucille Hellsing is a 5 year old child and met Alucard for the first time. Jane left her beloved home at the age of twenty out of fear of her family's bloody history and the corruption of her pure soul and left  the responsibility of being the Hellsing successor to her youngest sister, Integra. However, vampires are being populated throughout England like rabbits which makes Integra uneasy and concerned for the wellbeing of her sister who lives in New Zealand in a church, serving the Roman Catholic church and God.





	1. Reoccuring Sentiment

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Explicit content. I do not own anything from the creators/producers of the Hellsing or Hellsing Ultimate  manga/anime. Alucard x femOC.

**_England- Late 1900s_  
**   
  "Jane? Jane?!" Sir Hellsing was frantically looking for his first born like a madman. Throwing sheets and pillows aside, Walter strolled in and bowed, "May I be of help?" The worried father nodded in approval, "Yes please! Find my little daughter!"   
  
  A little four year old with long, feather like hair and deep brown eyes fearlessly wandered around a forbidden part of the manor. She opened a door and saw what appears to be endless stairs but she strapped her teddy bear around her neck and slowly made her way down. It was dark and very dimly lit, Jane yelped when she heard footsteps.   
  
  "I am sure you aren't allowed her little one. Do not be afraid. To are more than welcome here, little miss Hellsing. Come here, let me look at you," Alucard appeared out of thin air in front of Jane. Jane looked up at the tall man and giggled with excitement, hugging her bear. Alucard couldn't help but smile slightly, such innocence. He crouched down onto one knee and moved a strand of hair out of her face and behind her ear, "I haven't seen you before. Little miss Hellsing. You are a handsome babe. What's your name?" Jane hid her face shyly from the vampire then mumbled very quietly, "M...my name it Jane." She peeked at Alucard and took the bear down from her view. Her disposition was as bright and cheery as the sun. For the first time in centuries, someone looked at him fondly. Not as a monster but as a loving individual. Jane stood on her toes to get a closer look at Alucard and touched his cheek with her small soft hand, "Pretty." The vampire laughed lightly then picked Jane up and onto his shoulders, "You mean handsome, little one." Alucard made his way up the stairs and out the basement door. Walter smiled at the two then exhaled deeply, "There you are, little mistress. Your father is worried sick."  
  
  "Daddy?" Jane hugged her doll tightly then tries to hid in Alucards hair. The count chuckled and put her down, "It has been decades since I seen a child her age. It's refreshing." Sir Hellsing finally caught up to Walter in a pant then exhaled loudly, "Jane! Thank the lord! Come on, time for your daily lessons." Jane took her father's hand,  lookingback at Alucard with a smile.  
  
**_15 years later_**  
  "Integra! Do not venture there! Its too dangerous!" Jane gently took her little sisters hand and pulled yet away from the old basement. Jane crouched down, facing up at her 13 Year old sibling, "I don't mean any harm, my love. I know you are a curious young woman. It's a Hellsing trait. But you cannot follow me down in the basement in case something happens. Got it?" Integra held her hands together, looking sorry then nodded, "Yes, Jane." The pale blonde haired woman smiled kindly then headed down to the basement, occasionally looking up at Integra who was also watching her walk down int the dark. Jane closed the heavy wooden door then locked it with her skeleton key.  
  
  ~"Jane. I know I ask so much of you, my dear. You're barely into your twenties and your bones are already tired. I appreciate you taking over while I am sick but I do need you to check on him. Please." Her father, Sir Hellsing, took her hand and smiled.  
Jane kissed her father's hand out of respect and nodded, "Of course, my dear father."~  
  
  The echoing sound of her small heels made her heart pound insanely. She was in a dark room without any means of protection and she can't see from all this darkness. Jane suddenly tripped over something, landing straight on her palms onto the unforgiving cobblestone. She winced, looking at her hands that were slightly cut up by the rock, "Oh....cheese and crackers. I am always so clumsy." As she was trying to clean her hands, she felt a dark shadow right in front of her, goosebumps began to peak all over her neck and arms.   
  
  "H-hello?" Jane whispered, reaching out in front of her slowly. Her hand was shaking in terror, her eyes were closed tightly, "Alucard??? Don't scare me, please..." She hated that she sounded like a little girl but she couldn't help it. She knew what Alucard is. A bloodthirsty, sadistic, emotionless monster. With no regard for life. She knew she could be dead in a split second if it wasn't for Alucard's strange flicker of mercy. She was a Hellsing after all. Her semi bloody fingertips landed on some cold but soft surface, she gingerly used her thumb to feel whatever it was she was touching.   
  
  "Good to see you again, mistress Hellsing. Still as beautiful as ever. No...even more so since you're becoming of age. If you were older, it would be rather hard to restrain myself, my dear sweet Jane," a deep voice smirked with smug intention. Jane quickly withdrew her hand but squeaked when he grabbed her wrist aggressively, "A-Alucard. I'm not in the mood for...for whatever game you're playing. I just came to check on you like father said. Let me go, please. You know I have no chance against you..." Alucard released his strangling grip, letting her fingers brush against his, "Coward. You're different than the other Hellsings. You're scared like a little mouse. You're not fit for being the director of your family's legacy. You're just a blind sheep...."   
  
  Jane slowly got up from the cold floor, brushing off the dirt from her skirt, "....I do admit that I am not fit, I've known for years. I do not need you to tell me the truth." The tall vampire scoffed with disgust and grabbed her forcefully by the shoulders, "Then you might as well die for being so useless." Jane closed her eyes, not facing him and as if things are bad enough, tears start to stream from the corner of her eyes, "If I must die then fine. But not now, please. For Integra. She's too young. She needs me. Please!" A small gasp echoed, Jane opened her eyes and saw Integra frozen with a candle in her hand and a gun in the other, pointing at the menacing vampire, "L-L-let her go!!! Or I! I'll shoot!!!" Alucard chuckled quietly until his laughter bursted out from his mouth, "Look, Jane! Your little sister has more strength than you do! Pathetic." He threw her near Integras feet and began to walk back to his resting place, "Get out before I sink my teeth into your heart." Jane quickly got in her feet and picked Integra up and over her shoulder. Integra held onto Jane, still having the gun pointing where she last saw the raven haired man. Jane gently put down Integra then locked the basement door, "I told you not to go in there, Integra! What would have happened to you?!" Integras bottom lip made her have a pouty look as she swung her arms behind her back, "I'm sorry. I heard a deep voice and sounds of discomfort. I was worried about you." Jane took a deep breath then hugged her tightly, "Never go down there unless it's absolutely necessary for your protection, got it?"  
  
  Integra nodded with a smile and handed her sister the gun. Jane stared at the door for the longest time then quickly turned and saw her father, "How was he today?" He saw the trauma in his eldest daughters eyes, her wrist bruised and her hands scraped. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, "He hurt you didn't he? I knew he wouldn't stop after I told him." Jane blocked the wooden door and stopped her father, "It's not his fault. I-I instigated it!" Her father shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Jane Elizabeth Lucille Hellsing....I do not know why you defend that monster. Ever since you first met him when you were four."   
  
  "I am sorry, father," Elizabeth hung her head low respectfully then took Integra by the hand towards the music room grimly. Integra kept staring at her traumatized sister and sighed quietly, "Why are you so scared of that man??" Elizabeth exhaled through her nose then stopped to crouch do we to her eye level, "Integra...that man. He..he is a monster. I used...I used to be very close to him but a few weeks ago, that changed. I saw a different side of him. A..a horrible side. I never realized how dangerous he truly was until that time. It was during the ball that you weren't allowed to go to, remember?" Integra nodded, holding her sisters hands firmly, "Yes."   
  
  "There was this very bad man who was trying to hurt you and I, my love. Because of fathers work, so the Hellsing name and organization cannot continue. I found out his plan and ran straight to your room, hoping that he didn't let a finger on you but he got the upper hand and shot the side of my torso. I thought I was dead for sure, Integra. Until that man down in the basement killed him." Integra sniffled then  blurted out her thoughts, "But that means he saved you!!! Shouldn't that count for something?" Elizabeth hugged her little sister and shook her head, "It's one thing to defend someone. It's another thing to commit murder. It wasn't a simple shot, Integra. He....killed him in a very sadistic, tortuous manner. Killing out of pure enjoyment or recklessness is unholy. It's not human. Integra..please remember..if you can spare a life, please do. No matter how treacherous the person is. Sparing lives shows an even more stronger will. Don't murder just because you think it's necessary. Promise?" Integra hugged Elizabeth back then nodded into her shoulder, "I promise, sister."  
**_  
_**PRESENT  
  
_"You're a monster! Father was right about you!"_  
"...Jane, wait..."  
"No! Get away from me! K-killing is wrong!!"  
  
A gentle, faint whispering woke Alucard from his sleep, he slowly opened his eyes and saw blonde hair, ".....Jane?"  
Integra exhaled through her nose heavily and shook her head, "No. It's Integra..... I see that my sister still haunts your dreams. Wake up now. You have an assignment." Alucard grumbled then cracked his knuckles, "Drank too much wine last night with those secretary ladies. Wine makes me sleep too long at times." Integra crossed her arms and scoffed, "Whatever makes you feel better, Alucard. However, I don't care what you do in your free time but try to watch yourself, hmm? Walter was up all night washing the disgusting vomit from the room you and your _"ladies"_ shared. Plus those ladies are no good." The smug vampire smiled, standing up from his chair, "Do I detect jealousy?"   
  
  The blonde woman chuckled, "Let's not start a pissing match, I win every-time. And jealous? Not at all. I'm simply stating that those ladies gave me a huge headache by requesting random stuff for selfish reasons this morning. Speaking of my sister, I have dreadful cause to believe that she might be in danger soon." Alucards eyes slightly widened, "Why would they target her? She doesn't affiliate with your family's order." Integra put her cigar out then let out a weary sigh "If my sister hasn't changed, and believe me, she hasn't. Someone can easily use her kindness to their advantage and kidnap her, even kill her. Since the people who keep creating vampires keep targeting us, I can't help but be concerned that they will use any means necessary to get what they want. So please, bring my sister home. I have to go to discuss business with the Vatican. My sister is located in New Zealand, in a small town up in the mountains, she is helping the Catholic Church take care of the homeless. Private jet tickets are prepared for you and the police girl. Be swift."  
  
  Seras and Alucard both hopped into the jet and took off into the dark clouds towards New Zealand. Alucard felt his heart thump harder than usual, for the first time in 7 years he was going to see the woman who haunts his dreams and control he thoughts. Seras looked at Alucard with curiosity and cleared her throat, "Master. Where are we going?" The police girl has too much intuition now that she is a vampire but the Count sighed deeply with anxiety, "We are going to New Zealand to bring back Jane.....Jane Hellsing. Integra's older sibling. I'm sure you have a lot of questions but it will have to wait till we get her. Peppering me with questions as of right now would be very irritating." Seras nodded and obeyed her masters wish but she still couldn't believe it. Integra has an older sister. What was she like? What did she look like? And most importantly, will she resist or come with them willingly?  
  
    In a few hours, they reached a small quaint village in New Zealand, the scenery was absolutely stunning. The air was cold as ice, when you took a single breath, the air seemed to slightly freeze your throat but it was refreshing. The mountains had white snow tops, the village was built into the side of a mountain, overlooking a huge valley of the greenest grass and colorful tulips. Seras was enthralled with the sense of spiritual tranquility and happiness. The village's peaceful joy was intoxicating and addicting, Alucard certainly felt his heart calm and his nerves relax from the fresh air. The two vampires were calmly walking up the village cobblestone roads to the church a little further away from the village. Once they reached the small steps up to the intricate wooden door, they find a nun waiting for them with a very kind smile.  
  
  "Alucard and Seras Victoria, welcome. I received a call from your Director that you were coming to retrieve Sister Jane. I am Mother Garret, pleasure to meet you two," the mother smiled kindly then bowed her head. Alucard nodded and spoke with a hasty tone, "Yes. Thank you. Where is Jane?" Seras frowned at Alucard rudeness then chuckled lightly, "Thank you for being so hospitable! My master is just tired from the trip, that is all!" The mother opened the door and smirked, "Jane and Alucard are long time friends, Miss Seras. I am sure he is eager to reunite with her. She is in the garden helping the other nuns plant trees. Follow me."  
  
  Alucard was slightly annoyed by the mother, he and the Roman church and it's community never got along much less talked to each other. He squinted at the mothers observation and pushed Seras in, "Let's be done with it." Seras growled at her masters disposition, he was usually very calm and collected but now he is fiery and quite rude, "Nice church you have here, Mother!"  
  
  The mother smiled back at Serass attempt to make things light then cleared her throat, "Thank you, my child. Jane has been a wondrous help and a most precious blessing in our church. She donated all the money she could to help rebuild this church so we can take in more orphans and homeless. Such a sweet soul. Alucard?"  
  
  The vampire stared at the mother and squinted his eyes at her when he saw her expression change, "Yes?"  
  
 "Jane is like family here. She is very precious and special to us. I know you two have had quite a history together but under gods halls and my church, you will treat her nicely when you see her. Understood?" the mother scolded the vampire slightly out of her own feeling of protectiveness over Jane.  
  
  Alucard frowned deeply at the mothers bold statement the exhaled, "You might consider her family but she belongs back where her duty lies, what she was born to do. To take her father's place."  
Seras looked up at Alucard in slight shock, he always seemed to admire and obey Integra with fierce loyalty but for this was different. This was the opposite, now that Seras thought about Integra's and Alucard's relationship, though Alucard was loyal and respectful, there were times where it seemed like he just saw Integra as a toy that he allows to let her control him out of pure amusement and curiosity. The mother shook her head, before opening the door to the garden and glanced back at the impatient vampire, "Do you really think she belongs there? She's a kind soul. That place she supposedly "belongs to" stinks of death and horror. That place can give the strongest man nightmares and PTSD. Please let her stay."  
  
  "My master said to being her back, and bring her back I shall. No matter what. Give. Her to me," Alucard grit his teeth in frustration. The mother sighed deeply then opened the door to the garden, "Very well. She's on the other side of the garden. Try not to surprise her. She has episodes of terror at times if you sneak up on her...especially with men. Just be gentle. She is wearing a white blouse and a pale blue longskirt."  
  
  Before Alucard could take a step outside, Seras hastily walked out first to find Jane before Alucard due to what the mother said. After a few minutes of searching Seras saw a slightly tall, slender woman tending to roses with the purest blonde hair pinned up in a hairclip. She slowly went up to her and cleared her throat, "M'am?? Uh...Miss Hellsing?" Jane's eyes widened, she looked back at Seras and saw the symbol of the order, "...I feared that Mother Garret was right. The past always comes back to haunt you. Is it my sister? What happened to her?" Seras was enraptured by her calm beauty, her eyes were soft and kind like a mother. The only way you could tell that this was Integras sister was her hair and her lips, "Oh no! Master Integra is alright! She just wants you back." Jane walked up to Seras then examined her a bit, "You're a vampire...you're new as well. You couldn't have come here alone. But Integra wouldn't come here just to pick me up. And Walter is always by her side, never leaves it....where is Alucard? Your master?" Seras was caught off guard, Jane was far ore intelligent than what she heard, "He's looking for you."   
  
"I saw that jet and I am not boarding it. I refuse. She did this on purpose....damn it all, Integra," Jane felt goosebumps on her arms and neck when she heard a deep chuckle from around the corner, "Good to see you as well, my Jane," Alucard made his way up the garden stairs then stopped behind Seras. The woman felt her insides tremble in terror, she gulped and tried to keep her calm composure, "I am not your Jane. I wish I can say good to see you as well but I can't. And I am not going back to that manor."  
  
  Alucard crossed his arms and sighed, "You know how this will end. You either walk in the jet yourself or I am carrying you forcefully if necessary."  
  
  "Please let me be and leave.." Jane pleaded but squeaked when the vampire inappropriately threw her over his shoulder and started to walk back to the jet. Seras laughed nervously and tried to calm Jane down, "Miss Hellsing, please do not tire yourself out!! My master is just very determined!"   
  
  Jane tried to wiggle herself out of his grip and elbowed him in the head, "You do not know your master like I do, he is a monster, Seras!"  
  
  Alucard laughed under his breath and pinched her side a little roughly which made Jane yelp, "I told you. You're going back home whether you like it or not. You certainly changed, Jane. You have some fight in you now, guess that fire came with age. You must be 29 now? How fascinating how quickly time has passed."  
  
  "Be quiet. You're just talking to fill silence and to hear your own voice. There is nothing I want to hear from you," Jane looked back at him and exhaled deeply when they boarded the plane. Alucard let Jane fall onto one of the seats then threw his coat at her aggressively, "Get some sleep. Integra is waiting for you and I don't want you tired when you reunite with her."  
  
  Jane leaned her head against the jet window and watched the church get smaller as the jet ascends into the atmosphere. This was unreal. Seeing him again. Going back home to England. Seeing her sister. Jane couldn't help but feel the tears form, she loved her life in New Zealand. She was at peace. Now a storm in her is beginning to form once more. Jane sighed heavily and mumbled under her breath, "It's just a bad dream. It's just a bad dream. When you wake you will be there, in your room at church. It's just a bad dream.." Alucard snorted in disgust and scoffed, "This is no dream. Stop coddling yourself."  
  
  "I...was at peace there. Happy. I have never been more happy than I was there. But you're right...I cannot think about what could've happened. Please. Just. Go." The vampire took one more long look at Jane before sitting across Seras in the back of the jet. Seras glanced back at the grim woman and exhaled sadly, she felt something crumble in her pocket. She reached in and found a lollipop, she smiled and walked over to Jane.   
  
  "Hey...uh..can I sit here for a second?" Seras quietly murdered and held her hands together. Jane smiled gently at the hesitant girl, "Of course." Seras puppy eyed look quickly changed to a bright, sunny smile, "I really just wanted to give you this, actually! Hehe, sorry."  
  
  Jane looked down at Seras's hand and gratefully took the candy from her, "Thanks. I'm sorry that you can no longer enjoy human food. I am very grateful for this act of friendship." Seras felt a little fluttery, hearing Jane's voice to her was music. It was soothing and dreamlike. Seras blushed a bit then giggled, "Glad you like it! I'm-uh.....going to go now...bye!"   
Jane leaned back onto the wall and fell asleep fairly quickly.   
  
   Seras sat back down clumsily then sighed with content, "She is so sweet. Why doesn't she like you, master?" Alucard crossed his arms and huffed, "It's not that she doesn't like me, you fool. She's just terrified. And her strongest morals and values go against mine, so we don't get along well anymore."  
  
  "Anymore? But you used to?" Seras glanced back at the deep sleeping woman then back at her master in curiosity.   
  
  "Yes we did. It was around 9 years ago. She was 20. There was a ball thrown together by her father for diplomatic reasons. I remember that night vividly. She was wearing a beautiful long red dress, with her golden hair up in a twisted bun. Few hair strands at the side near her ears. Black sparkly jewelry, sweet rosemary perfume. Absolutely flawless. I haven't seen that much natural beauty in one person in centuries. We danced to one song. A slow waltz. But there was an assassin hidden in the crowd that I was supposed to find and kill. I got distracted and Jane was no where to be found. I admit that I panicked so I searched the halls. I smelt blood. I found her on the floor, bleeding excessively from her side with the man drooling on top of her like a pig. After I saw that, I saw red. Just pure rage. I knew Jane would never forgive me for what I was about to do but I didn't care. I only cared about killing that man in the most painful and terrifying way possible. And I did. But she saw everything. She was horrified beyond words, she saw a side to me that I hoped she wouldn't. Due to my recklessness, she never forgotten."   
  
  Seras almost regretted asking him what happened but felt bad for her master. He seemed to regret what he did. She cleared her throat and whispered, "It seems like....you might love her??" Alucard busted into a loud and mocking laughter, "Don't be a fool! She's a foolish dog. Nothing more and nothing less! Even a dog has more use than she does. At least a dog can provide you with some meat."  
  
  Seras tried to shush Alucard frantically but knew it was too late. Jane might've heard what he said already. It was a small jet after all.   
  
  "I care not if she hears me. She knows I am right. She's a little scared mouse who will be eaten eventually. And mice are rodents, pests. They cause disease. They are better off dead," The vampire poured himself a glass of wine so matter of family while Seras felt her blood boil but she didn't say a word. She didn't dare. Jane exhaled through her nose and felt tears stream down her cheeks, she gripped Alucards coat in anger but prayed silently, hoping it would give her peace.  
  
After an hour, the jet finally landed on top of Hellsing manor and the stairs were now in place. Alucard stood up from his chair and towards Jane, "How was your sleep?"  
  
  Jane gave a cold stare to the man and threw his coat at him, "As if you care. I'm better off dead, anyway. Your words, remember?" She passed by him as quickly as possible to the stairs and saw her sister waiting anxiously at the bottom. Alucard stared at his coat in his hand for a bit and pinched the bridge of his nose while muttering quietly, "Snap out of it, fool." Seras raised an eyebrow to her masters moody behavior then smirked, ""I believe that is what is called a cold shoulder, master." The Count squinted at Seras, sliding on his coat, "Do not test me, Seras. I will win every-time."  
  
  "Jane!" Integra grabbed her sister for a tight hug joyfully. Jane smiled nervously and hugged her sister back, "Nice to see you again, love." Integra smiled widely, she was overjoyed to see her sister after nearly a decade, "You look wonderful! Even more beautiful than the last time I saw you." Jane gave a small smirk to entertain her sisters excitement, "You certainly have grown, love." Integra hooked her arm around Jane's and patted her arm, "I am sure you are exhausted. Let me see you to your room." As the two sisters walked down the stairs to the bedroom wing, Integra bit her lip and cleared her throat, "I do need to talk to you about the Hellsing legacy....about the royal order."  
  
  "Sister. Not now. We already talked about this, I do not want to take over our family's bloody organization. I am not fit for the job," Jane took her arm back and punched the bridge of her nose. Integra crossed her arms and huffed, "No, Jane. We do need to talk about it. You are more than qualified for it. Father wanted you and only you to do the job. It was his dying wish, Jane. Do not ignore as some empty promise." Her weary sister grimly stared at Integra and opened the door to her room, "Never again. I am not taking the job." With a slam to the door, Integra shook her head and sighed irritably.   
  
Jane leaned onto the door warily and scanned her old room,  getting a sense of nostalgia. She pushed herself gently off of the wooden door, touching the furniture as she walked towards her closet for her nightgown. As she slipped into her silk nightgown, she unclipped her hair and let her long blonde locks fall onto her lower back. Before she climbed into bed, a few gentle knocks reached her ears, "Who is it?"   
  
  "...It's Alucard..may I come in, Jane?" Jane bit her bottom lip and took a deep breath, "Come in." Alucard slowly let himself in to make sure she had time to be prepare.  
  
  Jane covered her bust with her crossed arms then gulped subtly, "Please excuse my attire. I was about to go to sleep." Alucard cleared his throat, noticing her attire then quickly averted his eyes, "...I didn't know you were going to sleep. We can have this conversation later. Goodnight. Jane." Jane opened her mouth to speak but alas no words flew out, she watched the door close and click then placed her hands on her hips, "...curses.." The blonde quickly put her slippers on then jogged out of her door after Alucard. After a few minutes of looking for the vampire, she heard the sounds of men yelling and screaming in pain. Her heart raced, she couldn't help but follow the sound to the main entrance to the manor. One of the soldier's stopped Jane frantically, "No! Miss Hellsing! Get to safety! We are being attacked by ghouls! Run!" Before Jane could react, a bullet ran through the man's skull, making the blood splatter onto her face and torso. The man fell to the floor, lifeless like a statue  
  
  Tears streamed down her cheeks, she fell to her knees and tried to see if she can help the soldier, "Sir??? S-sir? Please...oh god." A cold, clammy hand grabbed the back of her neck and arm. Jane gasped and turned around to see that it was a ghoul with armor and a machine gun. The ghoul moaned viciously at her, bearing his teeth. Jane tried to release herself from his grip, "Let me go, you monster!!! Let me go!" The ghoul grabbed the side of her shoulder and bit through her flesh near her neck. Jane screamed in pain, frantically trying to make the ghoul stop ripping her flesh, she punched the ghouls face until the it released her. She grabbed the dead soldiers gun and shot the ghoul right between his eyes. The moaning and groaning of the ghouls became louder as well as their footsteps up the stairs. The sounds made Jane's blood run cold, she quickly ran for the basement where Alucard was sure to be. Her shoulder was red with blood flowing from her the deep flesh wound, she was losing a lot of blood since her adrenaline kicked in. Bullets kept flying past her from the clumsy ghouls behind her, she was fast enough to miss most but one bullet grazed the side of her cheekbone, making her fall out of shock.   
  
"..get up. Get up. Get up. Get up," she begged her body to move, she was almost there but her body refused to get up. The ghoul standing above cocked his gun, Jane squeezed her eyes shut and cried. This was it. She was going to be killed by the hand of a ghoul. The sound of guns firing filled her ears, making them ring. Suddenly there was silence, Jane cautiously opened her eyes and looked up at Alucard, "...oh thank god." The vampire knelt down and helped her get on her feet, "You're losing a lot of blood. You better get yourself patched up before you pass out." Jane remembered the searing pain of her flesh torn, she winced and clutched her shoulder, "Right..thank you, Alucard...you saved my life....again. I should go find my sister."   
  
"She's safe. But you're not. Come with me," Alucard pushed her towards the basement, not really giving her a choice in the matter. Jane and Alucard silently walked beside each other down to his lair. The sound of their footsteps echoed in her ears, still putting pressure on her wound. Blood was heavy in the air and her heart still racing, though Alucard saved her, she still was in grave danger. Blood can lead the powerful vampire to temptation. Temptation to drink blood, especially with this much blood that the stench was thick and heavy like iron.   
  
  "Calm yourself, Jane...I can sense your fear. I am not going to kill you, I would've done so already," his red eyes illuminated in the darkness. Jane could barely see Alucard but she turned her head away in shame, "...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude." The vampire gently placed his strong hand on her back, leading her through the dark, "You have every reason to be afraid. Especially in this situation but I can control myself, do not underestimate my willpower." Jane felt her back muscles tense when he gingerly touched her, she felt a warm feeling after a few seconds after hearing his words. Maybe they were words of comfort? Or validation? Maybe both. Doubt didn't stop the feeling of warmth and security coursing through her body. They finally reached his elegant chair, he helped his Master's sister into his chair then rummaged through his small table cabinet for a small medical kit that Integra gave to him and Seras. He grabbed the tiny box of supplies then knelt down at her side, preparing to stitch her up.   
  
  "...This is going to hurt a lot. I won't sugarcoat it," he bluntly stated while unscrewing the peroxide cap. Jane shakily exhaled and nodded, "Yeah, I know...hurts bad enough with a small cut..." Alucard chuckled nervously and handed Jane a cup of wine, "Unfortunately this is not a small cut. Alright, here we go." Jane shakily downed the wine and nodded, "Let's get this over with." Alucard quickly poured a heaping amount of the peroxide on her wound then snatched the needle and thread. Jane slammed her fist in the chair arm and grit her teeth, she felt tears streaming down her cheeks impulsively from the pain. In a few seconds, the vampire stitched her wound and bandaged it with a clean handkerchief from his pocket, "There. All done." Jane gripped her side bangs with her hand and nodded, "Thanks....." The count glanced at the bottom of the stairs, sensing a power source, he grabbed Jane bridal style then set her down behind his chair, "No matter what you do, don't make a sound and do not move until I say so. Understand?" Jane bit her lip nervously and covered her mouth with her hand.   
  
  "Good. Keep calm. And try not to make a sound," he calmly sat in his velvety chair with his legs crossed and hands entwined, waiting to kill the vampire as instructed by Integra. Jane heard unfamiliar footsteps and was tempted to see who it was but kept her promise. Without warning gunshots were fired, Jane was trembling in fear and saw blood dripping from the side of the chair. The sound of a male blood curdling scream filled her ears, she quickly covered her ears and grit her teeth. After a few minutes of screaming, there was silence but Jane kept her position as if she was locked into place. She felt a hand rubbing her arm slowly, Jane cautiously opened her eyes and uncovered her ears, "I-is it over??" Alucard helped her up gingerly as always and for as strong as he was, it was quite amazing how gentle he could be. Jane knew he could break her in two like a toothpick but even so, she knew he wouldn't. Alucard raised an eyebrow at Jane, noticing her mind being somewhere else, "...What is it that you want to tell me?" Jane's eyes widened and got defensive, "Nothing! Not everything is about you, Alucard. What I am thinking is my own business...." The vampire couldn't help but smile at her aggressive stance, "I was just asking a simple question. I didn't mean to offend."   
  
"We should go check on Integra. See if she's alright," Jane began to walk beside Alucard with her hugging herself since the basement was as cold as ice. Alucard side glanced at Jane then squinted, "Yes, we should check on Master Integra. She is my top priority." The conservative blonde felt a sharp pain in her chest, she bit her lip to ease the pain and continued to walk without acknowledging his remark.   
  
"Hope she is alright. Especially since she almost got killed a couple of weeks ago. It got me on edge and very concerned for her well-being," he noticed her subtle fidgety actions as he continued to test her. Jane nodded and gripped her elbow, "Of course. You two are very close after all. I'm sure if something happened to her you would be distraught. As well as I would be."  
  
"...Jane," his voice changed from arrogant to persistent. She looked up at the tall man and gulped quietly, "What?"   
  
"There you are! Jane! Thank the good lord that you're okay!" Integra ran up to her and hugged her sister tightly. Jane smiled, hugging her back, "Glad you're alright as well. Since everyone seems like they're alright. I'm going back to bed. It's been a long night." Integra nodded and lit a cigar, "Of course. Would you like someone to escort you?"   
  
"No thanks, sister. You done so much already. Goodnight," Jane smiled at Seras and Walter before leaving. Integra squinted at her than at Alucard, "...Something is wrong. Seras follow my sister anyway, see that she gets to her room safely. Walter, see to the funerals for our men and reimbursement for their families. Alucard, what did you do?" Walter and Seras both left quickly to fulfill their duties but Alucard smirked and shrugged, "I do not know what you mean, master."   
  
"Why is my sister upset? Its so clear that's something is bugging her. So I'm asking again, what. Did. You. Do?" Integra crossed her arms and puffed on her cigar. He shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets, "We did get attacked by ghouls and vampires, master. She's probably frazzled." Integra stared at the vampire for a few more seconds then puffed her cigar, "Very well. I must leave to help Walter with this horrible tragedy."


	2. A Vampire's Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane is back in Hellsing Manor for the first time in nearly a decade of her absence. Alucard and the young woman are going after each other's throats (HAHAHA BECAUSE HE IS A VAMPIRE- not funny, authorchan, calm your tits -_-). Integra has had it with them always fighting and banned them from even acknowledging each other, this was mostly directed to the mischievous vampire. What will happen if one of them snaps? What is truly behind Jane's seemingly perfect calm demeanor that she is famous for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Explicit content. I do not own anything from the creators/producers of the Hellsing or Hellsing Ultimate manga/anime. Alucard x femOC.
> 
> (A little late, sorry! Had family over.)

These past few days of Jane being back in Hellsing manor felt more wholesome, at least in Integra's opinion. For Alucard, it has been a whole rollercoaster of emotions, the first day was equally rough for Jane and himself. Jane and Alucard have been fighting everytime they see each other and unfortunately Integra has been in the middle of their personal problems. It has gotten so intense between the two that Integra banned Alucard to even speak to her. It was early morning where the clouds were dominating the sky and the grass was sprinkled with dew. Jane was wearing a tank top with elastic shorts and sneakers, it was time for her morning run. She grabbed a hairtie from her vintage table and pulled her long, blonde hair into a ponytail. Once she exited to the garden behind the manor, she shivered from the crisp air and began to jog around the huge, royal-like garden. The run made her muscles loosen and caused her mind to go clear from all the recent problems. It was very relaxing to feel so clear minded but as soon as the tranquil silence came, it quickly escaped and in came in thoughts about Alucard. Such mixed feelings of anger, lust, terror, but a strange warmth in her heart, she gasped over her feet tripping over a large rock. She landed harshly on her hands and elbows, making a smack on the grey concrete floor. Blood scrapes were on her hands and elbows, she slowly used her forearms to pushed herself up then examined her hands, "Oh no...ouchhh."   
  
    The sound of footsteps trickled into her ears, she tuned to find Walter with two cups of hot, steaming tea, "Oh dear. Miss Hellsing, you have hurt yourself. Let me help, miss." Before Jane could protest, he set the cups down on a pillar and carefully helped her up, "Thanks Walter..you have always been so kind to me. And dear to me as well." Walter's eyes widened in surprise and blushed a bit, leaving the cups of tea to lead her back inside to tend to her wounds, "That means a lot, Miss Jane. I must admit that I have missed your serene presence here. It always made me feel...anyway, let's get your scrapes cleaned and patched up." Walter opened the door to a small, quaint reading room and took a small first aid kit from a cabinet in the bathroom, "I must say, Jane. It is real good to have you back. Miss Integra is pleased and so am I. Seras also has taken quite a liking to you. Do not speak of what I am about to say to you but Seras said that you remind her of a mother. Kind and patient. Her compliment doesn't do you justice but she is right about how kind and patient you are."  
  
   For the first time she was here, she smiled then couldn't help but giggle from Walter's obvious flirting. Walter glanced up from the kit and stared into her brown, chestnut eyes. She was so beautiful when she smiled like an angel, he was enchanted by her laugh, he felt paralyzed and wanted to look away avoid being awkward but he blushed deeply and grinned, "Been a while since I seen you so happy." They both smiled at each other with a sense of nostalgia for longer than usual but Jane jolted when she heard the door slam open with Alucard in the entrance, he looked furious but took a deep breath subtly, "Jane, you got hurt?" Jane cleared her throat, her pouty frown making a come back then nodded, obviously avoiding talking to him. Walter cleared his throat awkwardly and chose his words carefully, knowing that Alucard was probably overhearing their conversation the whole time, "She fell while exercising. I am...just tending to her wounds that is all."   
  
"Good. Integra needs us this minute. Hurry it up," He was colder than usual but obviously flustered by the connection they both shared just now. Walter smirked, finishing his first aid care then closed the kit, "I better go. Thank you, Jane." Jane felt slightly needy and gulped, "Wait! Uh...can we have tea later today? In the garden?" The butler frowned, about to say no due to Alucard's intimidating aura but smiled smugly, "Of course, I will. I will be at your door at 4 today. Still take Earl Grey with three cubes of sugar and soy?" It was very thoughtful that he remembered her favorite tea and favorite way of having it, she smiled brightly just like a freshman getting asked by a senior boy to prom and nodded, "Yes, I still take Earl Grey like that. Walter, you are amazing. See you at four." Her stomach felt fluttery and light while watching Walter leave the room. She got up from the red, plush chair with a bounce in her step towards her room. Inside the room was a huge redwood wardrobe filled with her clothes, she chose a classic look for her. A beige light, floral dress with short sleeves that ended on her mid-thigh with pale pink kitten heels to match some of the flowers.   
  
     Alucard, Seras, and Walter were all in Integra's office awaiting for her announcement, she looked around a bit and puffed her cigar, "Where is my sister? This involves her too." The trio glanced at each other unknowingly then heard a deep sigh from Integra, she called Jane's phone extension and told her to go to the office. After a few minutes or so, her eldest sister opened the double doors wearing her attire she chose with her hair up, "Sorry, I didn't get any memo about meeting here." Integra put out her cigar and smiled kindly at her sister, "It's alright. I am aware of that. I need you hear because this involves all of us. I hired a group of mercenaries that will arrive at the manor in a day or two to help with Alucard's and Seras's assignment. These men will also help with patrolling around the manor, making sure everything is safe and sound so if you see some new faces, do not be alarmed. That's is all, thanks guys." After the small announcement, Jane quickly walked out of the room with Alucard swiftly following her to the kitchen. One of the kitchen workers handed directed her towards the cold locker where they stored the vegetables and fruit. While she was preparing a fruit platter for tea time, Alucard was standing in the entranceway and leaned on the wall, "Planning something?"   
  
    Jane gasped in surprise then exhaled with annoyance, "Why do you always creep on me like that? I am preparing for tea time as per usual." The vampire crossed his arms then huffed, "With Walter?" She went silent for a few seconds, still picking out fresh berries and melon before speaking, "Yes, with Walter. Why?" The energy between the two was getting stressful but the cold air of the locker helped Jane cool down, Alucard propped the door open and grabbed her by the shoulders. Jane squeaked, dropping the plate of fruit and stared up at the vampire with fright, "L-let me go. What is it that you want from me?" He pushed her up against the cold, metal wall and stopped her from struggling, "Do you love him?" Her cheeks became a bright red and scoffed in disbelief, "How dare you! Get off of me!" Jane pushed him away, straightening her dress then huffed, "Look at the mess you made me do. Why don't you bug someone else for awhile and leave me alone." She crouched down to pick up her porcelain plate and the pieces of fruit. He snuck in a small smile, feeling reassured then purposely kicked her fruit.  
  
  "WHAT. Is your problem?! You keep bugging me and being completely horrid to me. What have I ever done to you?" Jane stood back on her feet and walked up close to him with her eyebrows furrowed. Alucard chuckled smugly, the scent of her rosemary perfume filled his nose gently, "Oh sweet Jane. Go ahead and fuck Walter's brains out. Virgins are always hungry." Something in Jane snapped, she had enough and her famous patience worn out. She slapped Alucard's cheek as hard as she could then gasped in shock when she saw his face. His smug smile turned into a face of pure rage, out of a fit of anger, he raised his glove hand and hit her back without thinking. Jane yelped in pain and fell to the ground, tasting blood then felt tears streaming down her cheeks. Walter showed up coincidentally, hearing Jane's yelp and saw her on the floor bleeding from her mouth, "Alucard, what in god's name did you do?! When Integra hears about this." Alucard frowned deeply, staring at his hand in slight shock. He hit her not gently but with enough force to possibly break her jaw. He thought she could take it but she was far more fragile than he anticipated, he kept his cold disposition but was shocked in the inside for what he did to her. How could he? Hit an innocent? Much more, Integra's sister. His master's sibling. But even more so, how could he have hit Jane? Someone he knew for decades since she was a babe. His heart felt crippled. It felt small. It felt as if it was aching, screaming in pain. After Walter took her away from the kitchen, he shut his eyes and his left hand gripped into a fist. He was a monster, a killer, he reminded himself. Someone unworthy. Unworthy enough for...  
  
 **AFTER A FEW HOURS  
  
    **Jane and Walter were both in the garden having tea but barely anything was spoken about. She was still in pain and her right side of her jaw was bruised black. He cleared his throat and sighed wearily, " I am sorry for what happened to you...Alucard usually keeps his temper at bay. But with you, it just seems that he can't control himself. You need to be careful and stay away from him for your health, Jane." She stayed silent, sipping her tea away and exhaled deeply, "Maybe I should leave...I've been thinking about leaving again. Maybe to France or Germany." Walter held her pale hand and looked into her eyes, "I know things seem bad now, Jane. But if you go, you might be in danger and if anything happens to you. Integra and I wouldn't know what to do. It'll break our hearts. I beg of you. Do not leave." Before Jane could react, Walter pulled her into a deep kiss but her eyes widened in shock. She pulled back and stood up, "Walter!" The butler blushed rather deeply and cleared his throat, "I do not know what came over me, I am so sorry Miss Jane." '  
  
Jane bit her bottom lip and exhaled, "I need to go....I need to think about things. Thanks for the lovely tea time, Walter. Really, I did enjoy this time together." Jane felt very confused but her mind focused on the fact that Alucard hit her. It made her very depressed surprisingly and didn't know why. She should be furious and telling Integra about what happened. She should be angrily packing up to leave the manor. However, her heart is screaming for her to stay even though every nerve in her body is telling her to run for her life and forget about this place. Like as is a force-field is stopping her from running and restricting her first instinct to run. Tears streamed down her cheeks from her inner struggle which transformed into confusion then frustration. Once she reached her room, she hesitantly looked at herself in the vanity mirror near the window. Her bruise was concerning and quite large, she hated it, it made her look vulgar. Like a wife abused by her hot-tempered husband, although she knew that it will eventually go away, it didn't help her mind calm down. She gently caressed her jaw and snatched her little makeup, trying to hide her black bruise with concealer but alas, it failed. Out of frustration, she scrubbed the concealer away with makeup wipes and sighed in defeat. A small knock reached her ears, she quickly put her makeup kit away then cleared her throat, "Yes?"   
  
  "Jane?? It's Seras! I got something for you! Can I come in?" the enthusiastic voice made Jane calm down slightly, she stood up and fixed the ruffles in her dress.   
  
    "Of course. Come in, Seras," Jane entwined her fingers, awaiting for Seras in a very proper manner. As soon as Seras came in, she gasped loudly and dropped the box of macaroons in shock. She ran to Jane with a hand over her mouth, quite concerned, "What happened to you?! Who hit you?! I'll kill the bastard!!! Or did you fall?! Wha-what happened?!" Jane smiled slightly then bit her bottom lip, "Do not tell my sister. But...uhmm...Alucard hit me after I hit him for insulting me in a quite vulgar manner. Listen, Seras. He could've killed me since we were both alone but he didn't." Seras frowned deeply and quickly snapped, "Just because he could kill you doesn't mean that it is right for him to hit you! I could easily kill Integra but that doesn't mean I have the right to hit her! Jane! You must have some self worth! I have gotten him mad before as well! Mad enough for him to place a gun to my heart but he has NEVER hit me! How little respect he has for you! You are like...the nicest person I have ever met! You always help Integra, Walter, and myself! Even the servants around here! It's....it's just not fair."   
  
    Jane's shocked face turned into a kind smile, she placed a hand on Seras's shoulder, "A lot of things in life aren't fair, Seras. You are completely right about him not having the right to hit me, but what could I have done? He is exceptionally strong even for a vampire and I am just a human and not even a strong one. I have no chance against him. It is like putting a mouse up against a ferocious tiger. The mouse can't do anything but run and hide like a coward...because a mouse is a rodent. It feeds on other's scraps and hides. It's not living life. It's just trying not to die. Perhaps...maybe he is right. I don't really contribute anything to society much less to myself, Seras. I never have. My father always taught me to be proper, be silent until spoken to, never speak out of turn, be someone better than he was. Be someone better than all the previous Hellsings. He tried to make my heart turn into stone, many times. Giving me an opportunity to kill a person, an treacherous person but I couldn't. Everytime I held a gun, my hands shook, tears streamed down my cheeks and I just...froze. He became more aggressive with me, trying to mold me into a perfect leader. The beating came, he insisted it was out of love. He told me it was for my own good. To do it for my little sister. For Integra. I suffered his horrible beatings. I would cry at night from the aching pain in my bones. I still have the scars on my back, it constantly reminds me of the life I could've had if my soul was corrupted by a cold heart. I never told anyone this, heh, it feels good to confess my father's sins.... He wasn't perfect or a good father but he was a good person at heart. He fiercely protected Integra which I will always be in his debt for. The last night I was here, I was in this very room." Seras felt tears forming and sniffled, watching Jane look around the room, reminiscing.   
  
    Jane walked over to the window and shut her eyes, "I was right here...nearly a decade ago. With my suitcase in one hand and a plane ticket in the other. I remember it so vividly. It was nighttime. The stars shone as brightly as ever. My heart was crying. I felt like I was betraying my beloved sister. Walter. My father...and...and Alucard. People that I have always held dear and close to my heart. Knowing that sense of betrayal killed me. My father figured out and found me in my room as furious as a demon. He kicked the suitcase out of my hand and beat me for what seemed like ages. I had bruises all over. He said that I was a disgrace. A fool. Worthless. Nothing. A pitiful excuse for a Hellsing. He disowned me after beating me to a pulp. All I tasted and smelled was my own blood. He said that he hoped I would rot and I damned my ancestors. My mother. My sister. I still think about what happened sometimes. Like- what would happened if I stayed? What would happened if I took the Hellsing tradition? Would I fail him? Or would I have became a heartless person who sees life as valueless as pennies. Would Integra still see me as the glorious sister she used to see me as? Would Walter have been happier? Would Alucard actually see me as a human being rather than a cockroach under his heel? Those possibilities haunt me everyday of my life and the beatings haunt my dreams. Oh, Seras. I have such a lack of faith in myself. Sometimes, I wish I never have been born. I know that I am quiet and plain but--" Her voice began cracking and tears ran over her plum, pink lips and felt an overwhelming sense of sadness, "But I am not without feelings. Even though, I left..Walter and Integra, even yourself have treated me as an equal nor did you three excluse me, it doesn't go unappreciated. But..the more I stay, the more I get hurt. I...I cannot take it any longer. It burns. Burns every fiber of my being. The flames growing inside me aren't passionate. The flames are full of rage and utter anger that I have suppressed my whole life and now, I do not know how to deal with it. It is a ticking time bomb and I am afraid. Terrified of what will happen when it explodes. Will the murderous genes of my family take over or will I push myself into the brink of suicide? I do not know. And that terrifies me beyond reasoning. I never really knew my mother but....I hope she doesn't think of me as my father did.."  
  
    Seras began to sob softly and hugged Jane from behind, burying her face into her back, "Well...I do not know about your mother...but I know this. Integra, Walter, and I all think you're wonderful, beautiful, kind, and very soft-hearted. I am so sorry that you had to endure years of torture, you're safe now. Please...forget what Alucard said. You are not worthless. You are the kind of people that are worth fighting for." Jane grit her teeth, hesitantly held Seras's wrists and sobbed uncontrollably over Seras's most kind words. Seras hugged her for the longest time, waiting for Jane's signal to let go, "Say what he wants but Alucard obviously cares for you as well. You are the only one that makes his emotions go wild. He is never just relaxed around you, I have seen it. He is either very curious as to what you are doing or simply examining you constantly. I am sure he is listening somewhere cause he is a creep." Jane couldn't help but laugh at Seras's comment, wiping her tears with her forearms and hugged Seras back after she turned to face the draculina, "Thank you, Seras. You have restored the tranquility in my heart and I have a feeling that you will be doing that quite often." Seras smiled brightly and giggled, "You're so sweet, Jane....OHH I NEED TO MEET WALTER IN THE BASEMENT! I got to go, please remember what I said, Jane." The blonde woman smiled kindly and nodded, "Of course. Now go, godspeed."


	3. Why did you do this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane was hit by Alucard who instantly regretted his harsh action and we learned more about who she is as a person as well as her tragic past. She found comfort in Seras's words and hug but what's next in store will sure be Jane's greatest struggle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Explicit content. I do not own anything from the creators/producers of the Hellsing or Hellsing Ultimate manga/anime. Alucard x femOC.

That night, there was a siege on Hellsing manor full of ghouls and two vampires. Soldiers were screaming in horror and pain, the sound of bullets was far from Jane's room. She was still in deep sleep even though the phone was ringing frantically, the door busted open which made Jane eyes flutter. The moaning of the ghouls woke Jane up suddenly, one of the ghouls was already on top of her, baring it's fangs and sank it's teeth into her soft neck. Jane screamed in agonizing pain, tears streaming down her cheeks, trying panicky to push the ghoul off with her hands and feet. the stench of blood was heavy in the air, bullets rang through the room and the ghoul was ripped off of her by Alucard and viciously killed. Jane wheezed, feeling the warmth of her blood dropping down her down her shoulder and back, her body in complete shock from the burning pain. The vampire grabbed her trembling body bridal style and left the room swiftly without saying a word. Jane felt her body growing more weary from the loss of blood and her eyes fluttered, still wheezing. Alucard glanced down at Jane for a second, gripping on her nightgown angrily, "Jane. Wake up. Don't allow yourself to sleep." Her eyes widened slightly when he shook her but she couldn't help but want to sleep, after a few seconds there was blackness.   
  
**_10 years ago- Memories  
_**       
 _"You do understand why you have to take my place, right Jane?" her father had her arms crossed, leaning on his office table with Walter by his side. Jane gulped down her nervous saliva accumulating in her mouth, "I want to understand, Father...I do not think that I am capable of taking this responsibility." Her father furrowed her eyebrows and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Jane. You are the only one I want to take this on. You are capable, what is this defiance coming from? I should have known you were going to resist. Killing is part of the job, whether you like it or not. You disappoint me and your mother." Jane looked at her feet and left when her father flicked his wrist at her. She was sitting on a lone bench in the garden, thinking about her feelings against her father. She heard footsteps against the gravelly stone and turned to find Alucard standing curiously then sat next to her silently. Jane sat up and looked up at the sunset sky, "I need some advice..." The vampire arched one eyebrow and patiently waited for her to gather her thoughts.  
  
    "My father as you know wants me to take his place..I am the eldest so it makes sense. But...I do not feel like I fit, I want to please my father. It just doesn't feel right. All the other Hellsings in my family would kill for being the head of the order so I cannot help but feel that something is wrong with me. I don't know. I do not mean to sound like I am complaining. It's just such an inner struggle," She exhaled deeply, watching birds fly over the two of them. Alucard smirked and relaxed, "With every family, there is always an odd egg. I have known your family for centuries. And you're right. All of the Hellsings I have met would love to take your place but that made them cold, heartless killers. No regard for life, only focused on the end goal no matter what it takes. You were always different, Jane. Doesn't mean something is wrong with you. Unlike your family, your heart speaks to you loudly and proudly. Or if God is indeed real, maybe, just maybe, he is talking to you. You have a conscience, a really strong one. Whether to follow the voice inside you is entirely up to you. You are your own person, you control your destiny. Not me, not your parents, not Integra. Your father can say all he wants but in the end, you are the one who controls yourself." Jane stared at her hands then smiled gently, "I guess you're right..."  
  
    "And what about you? I assume you feel controlled. Do you ever wish things were different?" Jane leaned her elbows onto her knees and bit her bottom lip. He smiled and moved a rebellious strand of hair, tucking it behind her ear, "I can either think of how things could be different for my whole life or take it day by day and appreciate the people and things around me. It's best to leave the past behind you, my dear Jane. It's not easy to leave it but once you do, it feels liberating. Understood, Jane?" Jane stood up from the wooden bench, clearly in deep thought. Alucard stroked her thin wrist with his thumb hesitantly and cocked his head, "Jane? ....Jane?--  
  
 **Darkness started to envelope everything, Jane gasped and turned to see Alucard gone, everything was gone, "Alucard?! Where are you?! Alucard?!" Her heart pounded and a tiny white light shone in the distance, she started to walk towards until something grabbed her arm and prevented her from going to the light, "Jane! Wake up!" She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and looked around the pitch black emptiness, seeing nothing, "Wake up? Alucard?? Is that you? Someone??!"  
**_  
    "She suffered major bleeding and tissue damage. Whatever got her also got some major arteries, it is a miracle that she is still alive," the doctor smiled weakly, still looking grim. Integra bit her thumb nail nervously and nodded, "Okay....but?" Walter held Seras as she cried into his chest, heartbroken and Alucard sat in a small stool near her and held her limp hand tight. The doctor scratched her head and sighed, "It's never easy to tell the family of the patient this but...she is in a coma. We don't know of she will wake up in a few minutes or...or years. Unfortunately, modern medicine and technology still isn't adequate enough to dictate how long it will last. You can either take her home with the necessary supplies and a nurse to watch over her or do the humane thing for her." Integra narrowed her eyes in anger and snapped, "Which is..? And choose your words carefully, some of us in this room have very bad tempers." The doctor cleared her throat and adjusted her glasses, "Be that as it may, as part of her family, I am sure you would want what is best for her. And what is best is to let her go, in my own professional opinion. She can suffer major brain damage and loss of walking ability if you keep her alive." Alucard grit his teeth, trying not to make a scene but Integra slammed her fist on the nearest table, "We are not. Doing that! She is coming home with is. I do not care how expensive it is, she is my sister goddammit. And I just got her back, I'll be damned if I let her go this time. Make the necessary preparations, Walter. Let's go back home with her as soon as possible."  
  
    It's been a few days since Jane was and still is in a coma. For some people, it has felt like its been ages. Alucard has been by her side fiercely and only left when he absolutely needed to. He spent his time with the inactive woman drinking wine and reading out loud to hopefully spark something in her. But alas, it has been unsuccessful. Alucard opened the door to her room with more wine and unlocked the windows to let the cool breeze in, "Today Walter is being such an annoying fool. He asked me to check on the police girl. I am not a babysitter. Anyway, I brought some wine and a book, your favorite romantic, Sense and Sensibility, such a soft person you are." He chuckled, looking at the book cover and sat down next to her bed, "Integra bought a huge assortment of teas for you to unwrap once you awaken, I'm sure you'll be ecstatic about that. Tea has always been your favorite beverage. She also bought more daisies to plant, basically she has been buying your favorite things as her way of coping. I also got something for you, it's not as extravagant as the stuff she got but it's a music box. It's wrapped up next to your nightstand. I know you had one when you were little and though you thought I had no idea but I know your father broke it to punish you. A little harsh, indeed.."   
  
    He poured himself a glass of wine and sipped it before walking over to the wardrobe to pick another nightgown for her, "I wish you wouldn't be so secretive, Jane. It's not good to keep your demons down, that being said, I do know what atrocities your father bestowed on you. Wish you could've asked me for help during those times. But you are strong like the rest of your family. Stubborn, you. Hmm...you've always looked best in peach. You're starting to pick up a little smell my dear, time to get you cleaned up." Integra slowly walked in and sniffled, "She still asleep?" The vampire gingerly took out her IV and picked her up, "Yes. Unfortunately." Integra exhaled deeply and followed him into the bathroom where he prepared a warm bath, "You will have to leave with Seras in a few hours...I know it'll be hard to leave Jane's side since her condition is terribly critical but I'll be here and Walter as well. I need you to come into the office so we can discuss more after you're done caring for her, understood?" Alucard slipped her nightgown off and nodded, "Of course, my master. I'll be there." One Integra left the room, he slowly tugged her panties off and submerged her into the hot bath. He grabbed the bag pillow to support her neck and lathered a soft sponge, she looked so peaceful but he rather have her awake and yelling at him then in dreaded silence.   
  
    "Pardon me, for having to expose yourself. I know you hold your privacy very dear. But necessity compels me to undress you. And do not feel ashamed, Jane. I do not see you in any sexual or perverted light right now. You are helpless and I am more than honored to be of assistance," Alucard heard the door open once more and he sighed irritably whilst scrubbing Jane gently. Seras knocked on the door and cleared her throat, "Uhm, master? Are you in there?"   
  
    "Yes, I am Seras. I am bathing Jane right now, what is it?" He was clearly annoyed which made his tone cold. Seras blushed deeply, knowing that she interrupted an intimate moment, "S-Sorry..I just wanted to see her..." Alucard shook his head and chuckled ironically, "Give me a minute. Let me finish her hair and dress her."  
  
    "Of course, my master!" Seras walked back from the bathroom and examined the space where Alucard set shop. She smiled at the setup, it looked very quaint and comfy. His wine, book, glasses, and scented candles that smelt of rosemary. She turned when she heard the door creak open and her eyes sparkled at the sight of them, "Now I know why you like rosemary so much. You always have the rosemary candles lit or when we leave to go on a mission. You have a small branch of rosemary in your pocket. I just really the reason." Alucard scoffed, tucking Jane into the plush comforter, "And what foolish reason is that?" Seras bounced a bit to Jane's vanity and picked up her go to perfume which had gentle but noticeable hints of rosemary in the liquid, she grinned smugly and giggled. Alucard smirked and sat back down on his chair before leaving with Seras to Integra office, "You rat. You think that's why I like rosemary?"   
  
    "Jane ALWAYS smells like rosemary.." her eyebrow wiggles with a wide grin and giggled. The vampire wasn't amused by Seras's antics, he took another sip of wine then got up from his chair, "We better go to Integra and see what mission she has for us." Seras gave her master a salute and stepped out of the room first towards the office. He took one last look at peaceful Jane, holding her hand, "I do not know if I'll be back soon. But I assure you that I will..." Before leaving Jane, he leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss on the back of her hand, "Wake up soon, Jane. Wake up..." Leaving Jane was hard for the two vampires but had to do what their master said, especially when there is so much mystery surrounding this newly heard organization that Father Maxwell informed Integra about during their meeting in the London museum. Integra personally saw Seras (in her coffin respectfully) and Alucard off as they boarded the jet with the new mercenary captain, Pip Bernadotte. While Integra was with two other mercenaries, Walter was at the manor caring for Jane. Alucard watched Integra becoming smaller in the distance and felt something in his gut tangle, he glanced at the mercenary captain who was already drinking shots of vodka and smoking a cigarette, "Pip, yes?" The brunet man raised his eyebrows and nodded, "Yes, that's me. What's up, boss?"   
  
    "If you have access to the other's in your squadron, please tell them to keep an eye on Integra's older sister. Her name is Jane Elizabeth Lucille Hellsing, she is in the bedroom wing of the manor, very last room on the right, closest to the garden with a balcony full of flowers. To make sure, they know who she is fully, she is roughly 5'7, weighs around 130 lbs, long pure blonde hair, chestnut eyes, very fair skin and strong eyebrows. She is 29 years old and she always wears a necklace with the cross on it. She is in a coma as of this moment and exceptionally vulnerable to anybody, although, I am sure Integra will watch over her, I do not trust other's in the manor fully," he adjusted his shades and suit before taking refreshments from the stewardess. Pip scribbled down everything about Jane onto a piece of paper and grabbed his phone from his pants pocket and began typing, "You got it, chief. She sounds pretty fucking dreamy. I apologize about her situation though, I am sure you two have known each other for a very long time. Hopefully, she will come out of that coma soon." Alucard cleared his throat, reading the book he was going to read to her and felt slightly better that Pip was informing his men to watch after her but something still felt wrong, "She always been fiercely devoted to God. Never misses a day for prayer or mass. And has trusted Him with her soul and life...if God knows what is best for him, he will get her out of that coma. Especially for a servant as pure and devoted as she is." Pip smiled grimly and puffed his cigarette, "It is hard to believe in that guy, you know? So many bad things happen to innocent people. An example right here, as you have told me, she seems like a very good person. But yet this happened to her. I always hear that being in a coma is just as bad as being dead. I do not know why, but it seems like bad things always happen to good people. And the opposite for treacherous people. That kind of shit can strain someone's faith in Him."   
  
    The vampire glanced up at Pip and exhaled deeply through his nose, he was right. Jane did nothing wrong in her life, she was as good as a person can be, which made him angry. Why did this have to happen to her? Out of her entire family, a family full of murderers and monster hunters, she happens to be a light in the darkness yet...something or someone chose her to be punished. God in all his mercy was supposed to be this morally perfect, divine being but at times, he can seem like a monster for letting this happen to good people. Alucard couldn't help but wanting to blame someone for what happened to her, but he already was blaming someone, himself. He could've ran to her room, instead of thinking that he had time. Ever decision he makes around Jane was a stupid one. Making her feel worthless, making her feel like she was better off dead...he even said that in front of her and now..now she is in this state. As silent as a corpse. Practically a living corpse, he got what he kept thinking of her. And now, he wants her back. Was God really punishes her? Or him? Who was he punishing? Probably himself, he thought. He has done a lot of horrible things in his life and God always protects his most devoted servants. Maybe this was the way to protect Jane from being abused by Alucard, constantly for years. All this happened after he hit her, like as if God was testing whether he was worthy enough. But he wasn't and never will be, the fact that he knows it, haunts him.  
  
 **BACK AT HELLSING MANOR  
**       
    Walter stepped into Jane's room to find Integra, Alexander Anderson and Father Maxwell over her silent body. What in god's name were they doing here, he thought. He cleared his throat, offering tea to them but they all waived the offer away. Integra squeezed Jane's hand and puffed her cigar, "Walter, I know you are confused as to why Father Anderson and Maxwell are here but, they heard what happened to Jane." Anderson stopped his silent prayer and entwined his hands together, "Maxwell and I have known Jane for a long time as well when her father used to talk to us. She also came along with him. She was anything but kind and shared our strong devotion to God. She is also part of the Roman Catholic faith as well, our prayers are with her for a speedy recovery." Maxwell set a bottle of holy water on her nightstand with a rosary wrapped around it, "The Pope's blessing. We do have our differences but we all have love for Jane. I am sure she will wake up soon." Integra put her arm out to see the two off back to the Vatican, "I appreciate you two coming here to see her, it would have been more problematic if Alucard was here. Especially since he hasn't left her side since the incident until now." Walter stayed behind, letting the door close and sighed deeply, "I am sorry for this Jane...please forgive me." He slowly unhooked the IV and other medicinal connections, picking her limp body up. Soon a couple of gunshots were fired in the courtyard where Integra, Anderson, and Maxwell were. Two vampires with uniforms came in and found Walter, "This her?" The butler solemnly nodded and handed her over to the vampires, "Please be careful with her...let the Major know that she is in a coma and is of need of hospitalization." The other vampire nodded and knocked Walter out to make it seem like it wasn't his fault and left swiftly with Jane.    
  
 **1:00 A.M.**  
    "WALTER! WALTER, WAKE UP, DAMN YOU!!" Integra was shaking him violently while tears streamed down her cheeks. Walter woke up and rubbed his head, seeing Integra search the room with Father Maxwell and Anderson, "SOMEONE TOOK JANE!! GET ALUCARD BACK HERE NOW! GET UP!" Integra lost it, sobbing angrily and helped Walter get up in frustration, "Go call him now! The rest of us will search the basement! It's the last place where we haven't looked! Did you see her wake up? Did she wake up? What happened?!" Walter leaned on a table and grabbed the phone, "I do not know. One minute I was awake and the other, I wasn't." Integra ran out of her room with the two fathers in the direction of the basement, Walter dialed Pip, waiting for him to pick up.   
  
    "Pip, here." He picked up his cellphone calmly while watching Seras and Alucard take on Alhambra on the rooftop of the hotel they were staying. Walter informed Pip of the situation and asked them to come back as soon as possible. Pip hung up slowly in slight shock, waiting for Alucard and Seras to board after the vampire killed the card playing nuisance. Once they got on board, Pip told the instructor to go back to the manor as quickly as possible. Seras laughed joyously and held her gun close, "I can't believe I did that! Master, you were so cool!" Alucard chuckled and saw Pip's expression then squinted, "...something is wrong." Seras looked back at the hotel and pointed, "What about our luggage?"   
  
    "Integra already made arrangements to pick up your guys' stuff. As for your remark, yes, something is wrong. Someone...someone kidnapped Jane. We do not know if she woke up and wandered off but Integra seems to think someone took her while she was in comatose still. There was a small assault on the manor and Walter was the last person with her but he was knocked out flat," Pip plopped onto his seat and saw Alucard in complete shock. His gut instincts were right. Something bad was going to happen if he left. He was silent and gripped his hands together into fists. Seras grit her teeth and stood up, "How horrible of a person to take someone who is in that situation!!! We WILL find out who did it! And kill them!!"   
  
_"Wake up, Jane.._ **WAKE UP**!"   
  
    Jane was gasping for air frantically as she finally woken up from her week of being in a coma but found herself in a bed with restraints, "Wh..What?" She tried to pull on them but all that did was chaff her skin, she looked around and found herself to be in a room full of white tiles, a window and some hospital devices, "Hello!??! Integra?! Alucard?!" This wasn't right. Someone would have been there with her. The metallic door buzzed and opened, there was a chubby man wearing a white suit and a tall seemingly doctor with two other tall people, "Oh! You are awake! What a surprise! Welcome, darling! How very fitting that you wake up like this." The woman sat up on her elbows, all confused and tried once more to pull on the restraints, "Where am I? Where is my sister?? Where is Alucard? What is happening?" They all walked in casually and leaned up on the wall but the Major loosened the restraints with a big smile and placed two fingers on her lips, "Shhh.. I am sure you are confused, Miss Hellsing. I'll be honest, we took you from your home during your tragic coma. We had this plan to kidnap you for awhile but couldn't find you and when you came back to the manor, Alucard was watching you like crazy. But there was a window of opportunity and we took it. He left on a mission from your youngest sister with Seras Victoria, leaving you helpless. And that's basically it."   
  
    "What do you want from me? I do not have anything nor do I know anything! I am not valuable, get these cursed restraints off!" Jane was in panic but kept it at bay out of survival. The Major chuckled and clapped his hands in amusement, "Oh, but you are valuable! You see, We are using you as bait for Integra and Alucard. I am sure they figured out that you are missing and are going absolutely bonkers over it! Especially Alucard! My, he must be pretty mad right now. We won't kill you, don't fret. We might hurt you, yes, to be honest. But since you are out of comatose, we are going to move you to our cells and hang you from your wrists because it does cost money to keep you in here." With one snap of his fingers, a man with silver hair and a large coat ripped the restraints off and threw her over his shoulder, "This is the Captain, you will be very familiar with him and Lieutenant Rip Van Winkle." Jane stared at the members and noticed a small trinket on the Major's outfit then gasped in realization, "I see...that trinket on your outfit is Nazi memorabilia, right? I should have known. It all makes sense now. You Nazi scum. Back from the dead, already? You will all be killed. Evil never outlives good. Not at long as my God can help it. Especially Alucard, he will end you all. Nothing can stop him, he is indestructible. You all will soon perish in his fire." The Major's eyes widened slightly and he laughed, "Wow! You are way smarter than I thought! This trinket is only known to a few people in this world! I see why you were supposed to take your father's place. Heh, have a goodnight, Jane. I am sure Alucard will come for you."

 


	4. FALSE CHAPTER: UPDATE ON STATUS ON CH.4

Heya, my loves!

Chapter 4 WILL be posted today, still working on the tiny kinks due to it (mini SPOLIER_) being a very intense and long chapter. If you guys have any suggestions as to the character personalities or my OC, or anything in general, please ask. Trying to make Alucard as genuine and loyal to his personality as much as possible (the toughest part of this work). Feel free to ask, don't be shy, loves! I will try to make this series as long as I could but the anime was only 13 episodes long, so I'll work with what I can :) If you would like to request a fanfic, go ahead! I will list the fandoms that I know fluently down below in the P.S. portion. Anyway, Thank you all for being so patient, I know the feeling of waiting on a chapter for a fanfic that I like a lot xD It's brutal. Again, thank you all for being so patient and chapter 4 will be posted today.

Toodles!

TheArchivistRebel

P.S. Fandoms I know: Star Wars, MARVEL, Hellsing Ultimate, Overwatch, Dragon Age, Bioshock, Devil May Cry, AOT, Naruto, DBZ (with GT,Super,Kai), The Devil is a Part Timer, Steven Universe, Rick and Morty, FNAF, The Walking Dead (Telltale Vid game not so much the series, but the TV series is good :3), One Punch Man.


	5. A Beaten Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane was captured by the secret order: Millennium with Walter's help during her state in comatose. But now she has awakened to find herself in a pit of horror. What will happen? Will she escape?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Explicit content. I do not own anything from the creators/producers of the Hellsing or Hellsing Ultimate manga/anime. Alucard x femOC. Please be aware that there is extreme graphic content in this chapter. Anyone who is sensitive to themes of torture, please do not read, skip to next chapter and there will be a summary in the beginning. Thank you and enjoy.

Jane was chained by the Captain from her wrists, the hard iron dug into her skin almost immediately. The captain grabbed his canister filled with water and offered it, still silent. Jane sigh wearily, realizing that there was nothing she could do in this situation. She brought her lips to the open canister and drank quite a bit of water from being asleep for so long. After she let go and coughed, he screwed the top back on and left the cell, locking it behind him. The room was dark with some light shining through the small window above, she could see the blue sky and birds flying over. She quickly turned her gaze when the cell unlocked and there was a tall woman with black hair and glasses with a container in her hands, "The captain gave this to me to give to you. Don't know why he is so keen to help but whatever. Open up, sweetie!" Her German accent was certainly thick but Jane understood and began eating what was being fed to her. Rip Van Winkle smiled as if she was having the best day and giggled, "You are so cute! Like a little puppy! I can see why Alucard likes you, you are probably the most beautiful woman I have ever seen! No wonder the captain wants to help. Must feed you soon though, torture and pain are coming your way vveeerrry soon." Jane felt an adrenaline spike and her heart pounding after she heard what their plan was.  
  
"....do you love him, sweetie?" Rip arched her eyebrow and grinned. Her cheeks became a bright red and she tried to kick the German woman away, "How dare you assume such things! You're lucky that am chained up! I may not look like it but I have been trained for combat and with a sniper gun. Do not underestimate me!" The raven haired woman laughed in amusement and locked the cell, "You didn't deny my question, thooougghh! Adorable. Like a little angry puppy."   
  
    Two soldiers came into the cell, unshackling her and dragged her by her hair to a room full of machinery. Jane tried to pry the soldiers fingers from her hair but he threw her onto a chair and restrained her wrists and ankles. The Major walked in with the doctor preparing some food with chemicals, "It is feeding time for our sweet little angel." The doctor had a long dull spoon in his hand and a container with the prepared food in the other, "Open your mouth, sweetheart."   
  
    "What are the chemicals that you mixed the food with?" Jane frowned and jolted when the Major laughed. He walked up towards her and pinched her nose, "These chemicals are just to see if people can ingest it and not die, that's all. It's part of our miracle serum to turn anybody into a vampire." The doctor walked up with some food on the spoon but Jane held her breath until she couldn't anymore. The doctor shoved the food down her throat with the long spoon which made her choke. She felt the spoon tear her esophagus and blood mixed with the food, he kept shoving food down her throat carelessly until all of it was gone. Jane couldn't help but throw some of it up on the floor due to gag reflex, "Aww, Jane! Now we got to do it all over again!" After a few more times of feeding sessions, she kept the last one down with all her might and coughed harshly. The Major patter her back gently and chuckled, "You're hair is all tangled up, darling. Let's fix it up." The doctor grabbed a pair of dull scissors and clutched a handful of her golden locks, chopping it off roughly up to the crook of her neck.   
  
    The Major grabbed her neck, throwing her onto a metal table for the doctor to restrict her movement, "Try not to scream, my dear." They had her lie down on her stomach with her limbs once more restrained. She felt the sharp tip of a scalpel piercing her skin, she screamed as the doctor cut in between her shoulder blades, collecting pieces of tissue and blood from her seeping wound. As she bled out, the doctor examined her tissue under a microscope and gave a thumbs up to the Major, "Yup, she is as healthy as a horse. Nice skin, tissue, blood." The Major nodded, pulling her panties down a bit, "Okay, sweetie, we are just going to check something, okay?" Jane tried to free herself and felt the doctor examining her sex, "You men are sick!! Stop touching me!!" The chubby man covered her mouth and pet her hair, "Shhh..we are just checking to see if you are most likely a virgin. If we are to use you, we need to know this, love." The doctor slipped her panties back on after he examined her thoroughly, "She is a virgin, lucky for us. We sure thought Alucard would have gotten you by now but you kept your virtue. Good for you." With a snap of his sausage like fingers, two soldiers freed her from the shackles and dragged her ruthlessly back into her cell, stringing her up like livestock. The rusty sound of metal clanking hurt her ears and made her cringe then waited for the soldiers to leave. She needed to get out now. Who knows what they will do next?!  
      
    Jane furrowed her brows, looking for something to free herself, she climbed the long irons chains until she reached the ceiling and found the metal brackets becoming unstable. She smiled crookedly and chuckled, "Thank you, God. This is going to hurt so bad." She let go of the chains, causing her to fall till the chains pulled her back up but she felt her wrists slightly pop out of their sockets. The metal brackets were halfway off, she was almost there, one more strain and she's off. Jane looked at the skylight and saw a tiny ledge surrounding it that she could hold onto and break the glass. She climbed back up the chains, feeling the brackets come off more and more as she climbs. The brackets fell off but Jane grabbed the ledge before they fell, the chains were still attached to her wrists but she could roam around now. With one hand, she wrapped the chain around her knuckles and punched the skylight senselessly. One if the soldier's noticed her escaping and yelled, "THE HELLSING WOMAN IS ESCAPING!! CAPTAIN!!! CAPTAIIIN!!" The captain ran down the hall as fast as he could but Jane's attempt to break the glass was successful, she climbed out of the skylight but felt something pulling on the chains. The captain had a hold on the metal chains and began to pull but Jane let the cuffs tear off some of her skin from her wrists and hands for them to slip off from the blood. Jane fell to the ground and began running, the alarm down under was loud and the captain threw the chains at the wall in frustration.  Jane ran towards the small town and tried to run through cover of the trees. After a few minutes or so, she reached the town and barged into a random house through the backyard. Thankfully there was no one home, sh snatched the land-line on the wooden counter and frantically typed in the number to Integras extension.   
  
    "We will leave as soon as the copter gets here to go find Jane. If Father Anderson is right, then she should somewhere around the small village of Heidenberg," Seras and Alucard examined the map, too focused on rescuing Jane to say anything.  
  
    Integra picked up the phone as soon as it rang and put out her cigar, "Hellsing Manor. Who is calling and how did you get this number?" Jane felt tears rolling down her cheeks in joy, "Integra, I cannot talk for very long. It's Jane. There are people after me. Millennium, I thinm. They are a cult of Nazis that I believe have been causing the vampire outbreak throughout Europe. I just managed to escape. I'm in a small town." Integra was in utter shock that she heard her sisters voice but then snapped her fingers at Walter to write down what Jane said over the phone, "I'm so glad you're okay. We are coming. Hang tight. If you need to run, then run. Do not try to fight. Try to get a gun and hole yourself in. We are on our way." She hung up and slipped her trench coat on, "Let's go. Quickly Jane is in danger. Get an E.T.A on that chopper, Walter!" Seras and Alucard followed Jane with their firearms and Walter dialed the chopper to pick up the pace. Jane reinforced the house, blocking the entrance ways but while she was locking a door, someone barged in. It was the Captain, he looked furious but Jane ran to the upstairs but the man pushed her down on the wooden floor of the hallway. The silver haired man grabbed Jane by her blonde locks and pulled her towards the backyard. She tried to pry his fingers away but soon she found her head under water. The captain was trying to drown her! The sound of bubbling was all she could hear and water filled her mouth and nose. Two soldiers ran up to the captain and pointed at a huge helicopter dropping three people off, one person, the Captain knew. Alucard. He grit his teeth angrily and kicked Jane into the pool before running back to base with the soldiers. Time slowed down while Jane was floating to the bottom, she accepted her fate, the light shining from the surface of the water darkened. The silhouette dove into the water, it was Integra, she grabbed Jane's waist and used the bottom of the pool to push herself up to the surface quicker.  
  
     _"Remember Integra, your mother and father love you more than anything. I love you more than the air I breathe. Did you know that?" Jane held her little sister close to her as they both looked up at the star peppered sky. Integra smiled innocently and leaned her head on Jane's shoulder, "Of course, I know that. I am sorry that father is mad at you all the time...why is he mad at you?" Her older sister exhaled deeply, rubbing Integra's arm, "It's not you, Integra. Father..just blames me for our mother's disappearance. There was an attack a long time ago when I was young, maybe 7. Mother and I got separated and I tried to find her but I couldn't. I was gone for days trying to find her but Alucard found me crying in a nearby forest. He picked me up and brought me back to father. Ever since then, he was cruel. Please do not worry, my dear. Everyone wants someone to blame for their problems." Integra frowned deeply at their father's horrible treatment towards her sweet older sister and turned back, seeing Alucard walk up towards the Hellsing siblings. She smiled weakly and stood up to take her leave, "I am going to go to bed. Goodnight, sister." She nodded with a gentle smile, watching her leave and Alucard walk up to her. He slowly sat down next to her in the garden, they both were enjoying each others company silently until he noticed a yellowing bruise under her jaw, "Where did you get that bruise, Jane?" She bit her bottom lip nervously and rubbed her jaw gently, "I must've slipped once or something.." He frowned at her obvious lie but didn't interfere more.  
  
    "I heard your father has already chose a suitor for you to marry.." he raised an eyebrow and saw her facial expression change drastically. She exhaled deeply through her nose and nodded, "Yes..the ball is in a few days, that is where I am supposed to meet him."   
  
    "You look so beautiful, Jane.." light was shining brilliantly throughout the ball, music was playing cheerfully and elegantly. Alucard and Jane were slowing waltzing like other couples on the dancefloor. He was wearing a black overcoat with a tie, his hate and glasses kept on his little table in the basement. Jane looked so happy and in love, it was so clear to anybody who was watching the two that they both were infatuated with each other. It made her suitor jealous but Alucard smirked in amusement, noticing her future fiancé cross his arms in slight anger. She blushed deeply when he smiled gently at her, he looked so beautiful but still very masculine, "Sad that we won't be able to spend as much time together...father is going to send me with my fiancé for a few weeks to get to know him and his family." The vampire cupped the sides of her face and made a slightly scene, kissing her on the lips deeply in front of her father and fiancé. Her face was a bright red, seeing her father and fiancé terribly angry but she couldn't help bit kiss he count back, "That is too bad, Jane. But you're not going anywhere..."  The song was over, they were soon separated by her father and fiancé, for a few minutes he couldn't find Jane. Without anyone noticing, he quickly fled to the halls and heard a familiar scream," ..Jane..!"  
  
_    "JANE! JANE!" Integra shook her sister frantically and saw her eyes fluttering, she hugged her unconscious sibling and fell to her knees. Seras and Alucard were fending off the vampires who were trying to catch Jane, Integra picked her up and cried, "Those bastards...we will get them all, Jane. I promise." She walked towards the copter and one of the mercenaries staying guard, grabbed Jane from her arms then set her down on of the seats and buckled her in. Integra gave a signal to Alucard and Seras to come back then sat next to her sister and made her lean on her shoulder. Seras gasped when she saw the state that Jane was in and gulped, "I-Is she okay?" Alucard stepped in, seeing Jane all bloody and worn out, it made him feel powerless as to what happened to her. He couldn't help but feel it was his fault, he stayed silent the whole ride back to the manor. They finally reached the mansion after what it seems a lifetime, he grabbed Jane and they all exited the chopper.   
  
    Alucard visited Jane's quarters later that night and found her staring at the window, dressed in a baggy t shirt and shorts. He knocked out of courtesy and heard Jane sniffle, "How could you?" His eyes widened a little bit in confusion, allowing himself in and closed the door, "How could I what?" Jane threw the newspaper at him, biting her lip out of anger, "How could you have killed all those people?!" He saw the news full of his murderous deeds back in the hotel, killing teams of swats and scoffed, "I was ordered to by your sister. And they were in the way of my goal." Jane shook her head, her eyes filling with tears, "Does life mean absolutely nothing to you?"   
  
    "...yours does, Jane." He bluntly stood by his incredibly honest confession and found Jane to be mildly shocked. She punched her temples and instinctively grabbed the gun on her table when the vampire took a couple of steps, "Stay back, Alucard. Killing is wrong. Especially innocents. Those men were just carrying orders!"   
  
    "As was I, Jane. Your sister was the one who killed those men," He kept walking towards her despite the off chance of Jane shooting him. Jane frowned deeply, her hands trembling and shot his hand, "I-I won't miss again, Alucard! You could've disobeyed her order! You could've--!" He aggressively grabbed her jaw with his bloodied hand, swatting the pistol away, "Then you should've taken her place. Things would've been different, wouldn't they?" Despite her best efforts to make him release her, he slammed her body down onto the table with him over her, his hand still gripping on her jaw, "Don't put this on me! Let me go, this instant!" The warm, heavy liquid from his hand was running down her neck and the intensity of him clearly overpowering her was too much to bear, "No. Not anymore. I'm not letting you run away from this. Such a scared little mouse. What are you scared of?" Jane gulped down her nervous saliva, feeling her nerves tingle and heart pound, "I am not a scared mouse."   
  
    He squinted at her clearly terrified façade but let her go when he realized that she has been through a lot today and she didn't need more abuse. The tension somehow fell off their shoulders after he released her, before he left the room, he felt Jane grab his sleeve and gulped. He raised an eyebrow , looking back at her, "Jane??" Her voice quivered a bit, sniffling and remembered how they used to be together then whispered, "...before you leave...just know that...I..I do miss you..." His eyes widened slightly in surprise, for as long as he knew her, she was never upfront with her feelings. Always keeping her thoughts to herself and her composure but she looked defeated. She looked tired, he hated that she had to go through a lot, "Jane...."  
  
    "You're right...I am scared. I am terrified cause I am not strong enough to fight these people. They are so much stronger than me and whenever I do try, it gets worse. I do not...feel safe here. What happens if someone takes me away again when I sleep or when I am alone? I can't go back there. I am useless by myself...I am just a human. I need someone to follow or else...I do not know.." Jane let go of his sleeve, feeling her heart tear from finally saying what she truly thought about herself. Alucard grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in, stroking her cheek, "Jane. You could have given up a long time ago and let me take your human soul, turning you into a monster but you constantly refuse. Jane, a monster like myself was not strong enough to stay human. I gave up. I know I have been cruel to you and I have no excuse for it. My monstrous heart was aching to see you fail or to corrupt your innocence. Seeing you fail gave my sadistic imagination pleasure, I despise feeling that way. It's disgusting. But Jane...you are not useless. You are stronger than you think. Not in brute force but in your heart. You have the strongest will I have ever seen in your family. The will to keep your humanity, your love for all. It's intoxicating. It blinds my dark soul. If you want to give up, you will have to face me, Jane. I will be damned before you start to give up. I will drag you back from the pits of hell before you give up. I swear to God, Jane. The only time you will ever be useless is if you give up. If you become another dog, I will kill you to put you out of your misery. That being said I do not believe that will happen." Jane gazed up at him with admiration and leaned her forehead onto his chest, "Thank you...will..will you stay with me tonight? I admit, I am frightened. It is rather inappropriate to ask but I can't help it." He stroked her hair gently and took in her rosemary scent.   
  
    "....I will stay....but I might not be able to control myself, Jane. Just to be safe to warn you. You have your--" Jane grabbed some of his coat and interrupted him, mumbling under her breath, "I do not care...whatever happens, happens. As long as you stay, Alucard..." For the first time in a long time, his heart felt heavy, sinking in his chest, hearing her bold words, "Very well. To bed, then."  
 _  
_ ** _TO BE CONTINUED_**


	6. Love takes Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PREVIOUS CHAPTER: Jane gazed up at him with admiration and leaned her forehead onto his chest, "Thank you...will..will you stay with me tonight? I admit, I am frightened. It is rather inappropriate to ask but I can't help it." He stroked her hair gently and took in her rosemary scent. 
> 
> "....I will stay....but I might not be able to control myself, Jane. Just to be safe to warn you. You have your--" Jane grabbed some of his coat and interrupted him, mumbling under her breath, "I do not care...whatever happens, happens. As long as you stay, Alucard..." For the first time in a long time, his heart felt heavy, sinking in his chest, hearing her bold words, "Very well. To bed, then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Explicit content. I do not own anything from the creators/producers of the Hellsing or Hellsing Ultimate manga/anime. Alucard x femOC. Enjoy!
> 
> P.S. Sorry for the late update! Had a lot of work and life incidents needing to be taken care of. Thank you for your patience and I will try as hard as I can to be more diligent with this fanfiction! Thanks for the love and support!

She is so beautiful..her eyes fluttering as she dreams. Her cheeks turning a little rosy from the warm blanket.. her short, blonde hair tickling her nose. Watching her sleep helped Alucard's soul to be at peace. Jane was in a deep sleep now but the Count refused to leave her side till she woke up as he promised. So many things happened this past month, it was exhausting, lying down next to someone he cared for was rewarding. Perhaps, things will turn around for the two.  
 __  
Daylight shone through the curtains, causing the sleeping mortal to wake from her deep sleep. The vampire stayed silent as she sat up on the plush bed and rubbed her restful eyes. Her short, blonde hair all messy from her tossing and turning and dark circles under her eyes. He didn't care about the flaws, he saw beauty. His heart pumped in his chest fervently, they both fell asleep together and woke up together, it was nice. It was intimate. Alucard made his way of the bed and onto his feet, still examining her, waking up. Jane smiled wearily at the count and yawned, "Thank you..." He gently took her hand and kissed the back of it with his soft lips and mumbled, "Of course, my lady." Again, his persistent charm got to her head and made her cheeks hot with flustered emotion.  
  
"Let me get you some morning tea, my dear," The sound of his leather boots walking away slowly faded as he left the room. Jane felt the need to just grab his jacket and pull him close but took deep breaths, "Calm yourself." Despite her obvious feelings, she did her best to keep a calm demeanor for his and her own sake. The kitchen was as empty as a graveyard which was perfect for the vampire. Less commotion and less people to maneuver around. He grabbed the leaves of her favorite tea and began to steep, the hinges of the door creaking caught his attention. Walter entered the kitchen and was surprised to see the vampire there, he glanced down at the cup of tea and chuckled, "You like tea?"  
  
"Don't be ridiculous, Walter," he snapped, adding two cubes of sugar and a small amount of cream with some chocolate shavings. Walter knew right away who the tea was for, only Jane has black tea with chocolate shavings. A huge hit of jealousy struck the butlers heart and became immediately agitated, "I see. She likes it not to be too sweet, just for the record." The vampire glanced up and smiled crookedly with amusement, sensing his heart pound with jealousy, "I am trying to sweeten her up, so to speak." Walter furrowed his brows and the silence between the clashing personalities was intense. Jane saw the two facing off while entering the kitchen and cleared her throat, "Am I interrupting something? I can come back later..." Alucard smiled at the polite woman and shook his head, "No, my dear. Walter was just coming in to get Integra breakfast." Making an excuse for their little standoff. He handed her, her brewed tea and pushed her gently out of the kitchen. Jane stuttered, wanting some pastry from the kitchen but saw Alucard's expression and decided to obey, "What is going on?" He peeked at her curious disposition and smirked, "Nothing important, Jane." The Hellsing woman stopped in her tracks and used a more firm tone, "Alucard. I do not mean to sound narcissistic or conceited, that is not my intent whatsoever. But if it's something concerning me, I think I have the right to know. I am not a child, please do not suggest I have no reason to be curious." Alucard was surprised by her sudden firm tone and exhaled deeply through his nose, holding her shoulders, "Be cautious around, Walter." Jane furrowed her brows and squinted for a second, "Why?"  
  
"Just heed my advice, my dear. Something is off. I can feel it. Please, be careful. If not for me, for yourself and your sister. Promise, now." Jane was still confused, before she could protest, she felt his hands gripping more firmly on her shoulder, "Now, Jane." She saw the anxiety in his red eyes for the first time in her life and bit her bottom lip nervously, "Very well. I will do as you say." Alucard felt grateful to Jane, she was beginning to trust him again, "Good."   
  
Before Jane could say anything else, he turned his attention to Seras as she came jogging down the hall, "Master! Lady Integra wishes to see us both in the conference room!" Alucard felt a twinge of annoyance despite his master calling upon him, he wanted to spend more time with Jane but alas, duty calls.   
  
"I must go, Jane. Shall I see you later today?" Asking for permission hopefully and received a positive response from his lady. Jane smiled kindly and nodded, "Yes. Please." With a slow kiss to the back of her hand, he went off to the conference room. Jane watched the tall man as he disappeared around the corner, sipping the tea he made for her specifically and hummed. The tea was delicious and just right. He put effort into it, clearly, her facial expression went south once more, "I shouldn't have been so mean to you, Count..." Walter cleared his throat and holding his hand out, seeing that Jane drank all of her tea, "May I, ma'am?" The woman remembered Alucard's advice but still smiled politely, "Yes, thank you, Walter."   
  
"May I ask you something, my lady?" Walter took the fragile cup and saw Jane's hesitant eyes. She sighed heavily through her nose, "Of course, Walter."   
  
"...may I ask that..that we have dinner tonight? I would be most honored, lady Jane," Walter smiled hopefully but Jane felt her heart beating quickly with nervousness. Jane rubbed her forehead and shut her eyes for a brief moment, "Walter...I.."  
  
"It's just dinner, ma'am. Nothing more and nothing less. I am sure Integra and Alucard won't mind," Walter was testing Jane and Alucard, whether Jane would say yes and whether Alucard would go mad with jealousy. This was all amusing but deep down, he truly liked Jane, in fact, he had intimate feelings for the serene woman but chose not to show it too much. Jane bit her bottom lip and felt stuck, she liked Walter as a person and hated disappointing people, "Just dinner?" Walter chuckled lightly and nodded, "Yes, just dinner. I promise." Something was screaming inside of her to refuse, it was her heart. Her heart belonged to someone already, this felt so wrong but it was just dinner. Alucard wont be back for dinner most likely and she will be all alone. After what happened, she was deathly afraid to be alone, she continued to think for a few seconds and thought that Alucard would be okay knowing she was safe rather than be all alone again, "Alright. But on one condition, you tell Alucard this." Walter's eyebrows rose in surprise, her condition was basically asking that monster for permission to have dinner with her. Were they becoming infatuated with one another again? Impossible... The butler frowned but agreed to her conditions, "Very well, you drive a hard bargain, miss. I do not know exactly why I have to tell him, you're a grown adult, ma'am."   
  
"I know it sounds ridiculous but you have to trust me...please?" Jane was worried, it was plain to see on her soft face so Walter complied. He didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable after all, "Yes, my lady. Is 7 in the garden, a good time and place for you?" Jane nodded and sighed with relief, "Thank you, Walter. Yes, 7 is a good time, the garden sounds lovely. Please excuse me."   
  
"Bollocks..." Walter cursed under his breath when Jane entered her room and turned back to the kitchen. Seras and Alucard were both waiting for Walter, after being patient, he arrived in the room, "Excuse my tardiness, Ma'am." Integra nodded in understanding and debriefed Seras and Alucard on their next mission, "Alucard and Seras, we need information on rumors of a boat being deployed by Millennium. No killing unless absolutely necessary, just scout for information. You both have three days to figure out what is going on. Starting tomorrow, understand? There are rumors of some men from Millennium going through London, doing who knows what, find them and figure it out. Alucard, I want you to take my sister this time. Both of you together is less conspicuous on the streets of London, especially since she blends right in and knows that city like the back of her hand. And she is a great conversationalist to strangers when she needs to be. If you could debrief her on that, I would appreciate it. Seras, take Pip with you as well, since you two get along famously. if you need any help with knowing special spots where gossip happens, just text Jane on your cell. She loved going there as a girl and knows all the hot spots. I have arranged hotels that you four will stay in for three days, remember, this is for business not pleasure. Walter and I will stay here and try to deal with an upcoming meeting with the Queen, herself. We need to make arrangements, is that clear?" Seras smiled and felt excited despite Integra's firm statement, she never been to London and heard a lot of great things about it. Either way, she was going to enjoy herself, "Yes ma'am!" After Integra dismissed them all, Walter followed after Alucard, "Alucard, a word?" The vampire squinted at the shift butler with suspicion but followed him anyway, "I must prepare, Walter."   
  
"Yes, yes. I am aware. Jane insisted that I do this though, I asked her to share dinner with me tonight and she wanted me to notify you. Just dinner, nothing more," Walter saw the small fit of jealousy in his eyes and kept his composure when Alucard's voice tone turned malevolence.   
  
"You pressured her. She is too kind of a soul to say no. I'll be watching closely," Alucard let the threat sink into Walter then left abruptly, still fretting about Walter placing pressure on poor Jane. If that's how he is going to be about this, then might as well play his little game and win.   
  
Jane didn't dress as well as she should for dinner. This was just dinner after all. She sighed and grumbled under her breath then felt a presence behind her, "Alucard.." He smiled and handed her some fine earrings, "Dress up a little more, my dear. It's dinner after all." She held the ruby earrings in her hands and swiveled the chair around, looking up at Alucard in a way that resembled a mothers suspicion, "What are you up to, Alucard?" The vampire couldn't help but chuckled at Jane, god, she was incredibly intelligent. There was nothing he could hide from her, "Please, my dear. Just do as I say, yes? After all, those red earrings will be perfect for the red dress in your wardrobe. Allow me." Jane smiled crookedly and let out a little laugh, clearly understanding his plan and shook her head, "Petty..petty vampire, you are, Count." His eyes widened, watching her put on the earrings, she hasn't addressed him as such for a long time. When she did address him as so, it was always from a place of caring and playfulness, "You are always right, my dearest Jane. I envy you." Jane laughed at his remark and shook her head, "Not always....but pretty close." Alucard handed her the long red, dress from years ago and smiled, "Ready?" Jane stared at the dress, thinking about what happened before. It was clearly tailored back up since there was no bullet hole on the side, she took a deep breath and smiled with determination, "Yes. Thank you..."   
Alucard bowed and took his leave, he was going to watch them but from afar to make sure Walter behaves for the most part. Walter prepared the dinner outside in the garden where her favorite place was, everything was perfect. Dimly lit candles, the flowers were in bloom and he had romantic music playing. This wasn't just dinner for him, clearly.   
  
"Everything looks lovely, Walter," Jane smiled kindly, her short hair slightly curled for a formal look and her dress sparkling in the candlelight. Walter saw the radiant woman and already felt uneasy due to her beautiful appearance, "Jane...you look wonderful. Please, have a seat." The vampire was watching from a room high up in the mansion, leaning on the window.   
  
"You know, it is rude to stare at a person, Alucard," Integra walked up to the window and saw her sister and Walter sharing a romantic dinner, smoking her cigar. Alucard smirked and crossed his arms, "She looks beautiful tonight." Integra smiled quite mischievously at him, he was so obviously in love but didn't say so, "She does. I suppose you had a hand in that?" Alucard shook his head and laughed, "Nothing goes past you Hellsings! God forbid, one of you doesn't know what's going on. Gifted intuition, you two have." Integra smiled widely, having fun teasing the vampire, "Do you think Jane will take over the Hellsing Organization one day?" Alucard glanced back at the lovely Jane, taking some time to think before saying anything then smiled, "Even if she doesn't, where she is at is okay. I think...if she does take over, it will turn her into a cold, unfeeling person. I do not wish to see that happen after all. She is fine now, just enjoying life around her. It's contagious, her soul. How pure it is. All she wants is to be happy and for others to be happy as well...I have never known anyone as pure as she is. I think we should preserve her true self, rather than force her to be something she wasn't meant to be." Integra sighed heavily, realizing the vampire was right. She wanted her sister to be in her seat out of love but never stopped to think what would truly be best for her oldest sister, "I suppose you're right. She is fine where she is now. We need some good in this manor full of death and evil. The soldiers here are happier and have more moral with her strolling around the manor just simply talking to them, making sure they are okay. Seras and the mercenaries adore her. Walter also seems happier...as do you, Alucard." Alucard peeked at the corner of his eye where Integra was puffing her cigar, "And you, my master." Integra smirked, finishing her cigar, "And me as well, yes. She reminds me of mother. Calm, gentle, very loving. She definitely took after her. I am glad. I am happy she is here." After putting out her cigar, her demeanor changed into a firm disposition, "Try to behave yourself, Alucard. Do not cause too much trouble for poor Walter. He never had a chance with her, you know that." The clicking sound of her boots faded as she left the vampire to his mischief, obviously giving him permission to intervene if necessary, "Yes, my master."   
  
 "Might I ask why you suddenly change your attire to such an elegant choice of wardrobe?" Walter poured a glass of red wine and sat back down. Jane smiled cutely, remembering it was Alucard's idea and couldn't help but laugh quietly, "Intuition." Alucard grinned, listening to what the two were chatting about and shook his head, "Oh, Jane." He loved that she was secretly teasing his assertive action to have her in the dress. What a peculiar response, Walter thought then shrugged it off, "Nevertheless, you look elegant. My dearest, Jane. I can't help but tell you I am sorry." Walter's disposition turned grim and sighed heavily. Jane furrowed her brows in confusion and noticed Walter becoming more secretive and paranoid when he noticed he slipped out some words, "Walter...what do you mean by that? You have done nothing wrong." The butler frowned deeply, staring at his cup of wine and having his consciousness attack his guilt. It was because of him that she suffered, she was force fed, sexually harassed, chained, cut up, it was all because of him. Sick part of this is, he loved Jane. He truly did, which was why he thought the Captain would spare her of any trauma but now because of his recklessness, she wont get a good nights sleep anytime soon. On top of all this shit, she and Alucard are seeming like they are getting closer since he lied in bed with her last night. What if they were both involved in coitus? The very thought of that sick monster touching Jane burned his soul, he began to feel the rage sear within him.   
  
"Walter? Walter?" Jane held the butlers hand with pure concern, seeing that he was lost in his mind and brought him back to reality. Walter slowly turned his gaze and saw her hand holding his then smiled, "Jane. Forgive me, thank you for bringing me out of my thoughts." Jane smiled kindly and gently let his hand go, "I was worried, you looked like you were in pain." The butler was truly amazed at this woman's vast amount of kindness and love, it was endless, it was unconditional. He already knew he didn't deserve this perfect example of a human being and he knew that Alucard knew this of himself as well but that never stopped Jane's constant care for the two monsters. Walter got up, adjusting his vest and bowed his head, "You are truly a wonderful woman. A light that shines through all this darkness that haunts the Hellsing name. Don't ever change, Miss Jane. Know that no one deserves you, not even God himself. I respect you immensely. Despite all the things you have suffered over your years of life that could cripple the strongest men, you still act from your heart that is overflowing with love and compassion. I do not know how you do it, how you do not hate. It is easy to give into hate but nearly impossible to get out of..." Jane blushed, hearing words of sincerity and love from his heart, she was speechless. Of course, Walter didn't expect her to say anything, "I shall bid you goodnight, Jane. Thank you for the lovely evening." Alucard watched the man walk solemnly away from Jane and frowned, "That damned butler..I knew you were hiding something, you pathetic dog." Jane eventually made her way back into her room, unhooking her dress after taking off her jewelry. A loud knock made her jolt then exhaled in annoyance, "Who is it?"   
  
"It's Integra, may I come in?" Jane quickly changed into casual pajamas then opened the door, "Of course, sister. May I offer you some tea?" Integra smiled at her sister's hospitality and shook her head, "No, I am here just to debrief you on a mission that I decided your participation is necessary." Jane was slightly surprised, then sat down next to Integra and looked at the papers, "This mission is nothing more than an informational gathering, no worries. You know the best places in London for gossip, which is why I am sending you, Seras, Alucard, and Mr. Bernadotte to stay there for a day or two. You will be sharing a room with Seras at a five star hotel, they will have everything you need so do not fret about buying food or any of the necessities. I have also arrange the maids to pack up your suitcase, everything will be done for you. Is this okay? I apologize for not asking you, after all." Jane smiled and pulled her sister in for her to lean on her shoulder, "Thank you for everything you have done for our family as well as myself, Integra. I truly mean it." Integra's heart pounded in her chest, feeling a warm sensation in her heart and stayed on her older sister's shoulder, "Anything for you, dear sister. I missed you..."

Jane's eyes filled with tears of joy and she chuckled, "I missed you, too." The two sisters held each other in a tight embrace, Integra felt a familiar emotion, love. Love for her sister. She smiled with content and buried her face into Jane's shoulder, feeling comfortable with showing her sister vulnerability, "You have always felt like a mother to me, dearest Jane. You practically raised me during my younger years and took care of me. Do not regret running away, you did what you thought was best and that's all I ever expect. I am proud of you, sister."  Integra broke the hug and stood back up on her feet, "Thank you for doing this. You all leave this coming morning, sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I ordered Alucard to do so but he hasn't done it yet, obviously. He is a terrible messenger." Jane grinned then shared a laugh with her sister before Integra left the room, "Goodnight."   
  
"Goodnight, Jane." Integra smiled, closing the door gently.


	7. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short summary of previous chapter:   
> Integra nodded in understanding and debriefed Seras and Alucard on their next mission, "Alucard and Seras, we need information on rumors of a boat being deployed by Millennium. No killing unless absolutely necessary, just scout for information. You both have three days to figure out what is going on. Starting tomorrow, understand? There are rumors of some men from Millennium going through London, doing who knows what, find them and figure it out. Alucard, I want you to take my sister this time. Both of you together is less conspicuous on the streets of London, especially since she blends right in and knows that city like the back of her hand. And she is a great conversationalist to strangers when she needs to be. If you could debrief her on that, I would appreciate it. Seras, take Pip with you as well, since you two get along famously. if you need any help with knowing special spots where gossip happens, just text Jane on your cell."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Explicit content. I do not own anything from the creators/producers of the Hellsing or Hellsing Ultimate manga/anime. Alucard x femOC. Enjoy!

The quartet were making themselves acquainted with the luxurious rooms, Seras was so happy to be sharing her room with Jane. Jane made sure everything was neat and in its place before changing into another set of clothes. Alucard and Pip were staying in the next room, they had their own separate bedrooms of course but Alucard was less than pleased to share a room with the mortal. Pip was also hoping to share a room with someone else but free room and food was nice enough for him to shrug the feeling off. Jane knew that this trip was for business only so with that in mind, she slipped her trench coat on and a scarf. Seras handed Jane a cozy slouch beanie for her to wear due to the cold winter weather in England, "Thank you, it matches perfectly." Seras was going in cute, sweats and a long sweater with a pink beanie, "No problem, master!"   
  
    "Just call me, Jane...I don't like the name "master", just sounds wrong," Jane scrunched up her nose and slipped her mittens on. Seras gave her an enthusiatic thumbs up then left with her to meet Alucard and Pip in the lobby. Pip was sitting on a lounge chair, smoking his cigarette and whined, "What is taking them so long? Just put on a jacket and walk out." Alucard peeked at Pip in the corner of his eye, not entertaining him then saw Jane and Seras walking down from the stairs. Pip stared at Seras's outfit, it ws adorable and made him flustered. He quickly stood up and chuckled with embarrassment, "You two ladies look quite cozy!" Jane and Seras looked at each other in mutual thought, thinking about what he said in distaste. Alucard rolled his eyes at Pip, kissing Jane's soft mitten covered hand, "Jane, you look wonderful. Very womanly, if I might be so bold." Jane smiled cutely, all flustered over his smooth talk and hooked her arm around his when he offered, "Thank you, Alucard." Pip squinted at Alucard, knowing what he just did and scoffed, "Come on, Seras. Before we get forgotten by those two." Jane felt so happy to be out of the manor and back into the city she loved, London. It has been so long since he last visited and couldn't help but take advantage of the time being spent here. While walking around London, Jane gave directions to a favorite coffee place and tourist spot for Seras and Pip to go informational hunting then proceeded with Alucard down towards Westminster Abbey. The two looked so natural with each other as if they were meant to be close, meant to know each other in every universe. Although they were walking in silence, it was a comforting silence. Just the company they were sharing was enough to fuel their desire for one another at the moment. It was peaceful....almost normal. Alucard quickly pulled Jane towards hm by her waist gently when someone was about to bump into her, "Careful now, Jane." Jane glanced up at the tall vampire and saw normality, he also seemed peaceful and content with just walking. She smiled and kept close to him the whole time after he pulled her close. Alucard examined Jane's behavior, she was such a curious creature, wanting to experience everything and enjoy life. It was obvious that she wanted to spend some quality time in London but Integra gave orders...the vampire made a decision. He was loyal to Integra, there was no doubt but some things are more powerful, more justified than loyalty. Jane pulled his sleeve towards a bench in a grassy area near the abbey then made her way towards a food stand and bought them both Hot Toddies. She handed him is Toddy then sat down next to the vampire, leaning back and sipping her drink. With the benefits of being a vampire, Alucard had amazing hearing and was able to just sit while listening for information about Millennium or something related.   
  
    Seras and Pip finally made it into this huge coffee shop and sat down at a table for two, drinking their ordered beverages, "Jane knows her stuff." Seras shrugged at Pip's comment, sipping her coffee and saw a suspicious man then subtly jerked her chin in that direction. Without Pip turning his head, he knew what she meant. The two calmly talked about random stuff and finished their drinks, Seras heard some key words muttered out of that man's mouth while talking to his colleague and nodded to Pip, "He knows something alright." Pip cleared his throat, quickly messaging Jane then slipped his phone back into his pocket, "Right. Here is what we are going to do, you ready?" Seras smiled with confidence and nodded, "Yes, I am ready."   
  
    "We are going to follow this guy until we can grab him alone somewhere and take him to the hotel. You can use your super vampire speed to just run in the hotel quickly with him over your shoulder so no one can see. Sounds good?" Pip put out his cigarette in the ash tray and normally stood up with Seras, placing his arm around her shoulder to seem more normal. Seras tripped over a small piece of trash and quicly looked up to find the man they were stalking to have seen them. The man in the dark coat began to run, Pip let go of Seras and pointed towards the side, "Flank him! I'll run after him straight on!" The two had to make their move fast, Seras risked the chance of being seen and ran as fast as she could. The man pulled out his semi-automatic, aiming towards Seras but that didn't matter for her. She tackled the middle aged man and Pip cuffed him, acting as if he was a policeman to have folks around them not freak out as much. The man grunted, trying to wiggle free of Seras's strong hold, "We got him!" Pip smiled and nodded, lighting his cigarette while signalling for a cab, "Yes we did. Nice work, police girl."   
      
    Jane took out her phone and saw Pip's text, "They caught someone." The vampire looked over at the text and smirked, "As expected. Well done, Jane. It seems as if you do know where the meeting places are. Let's rendezvous at the hotel in a few hours. I am going to go off on my own for scouting," Alucard stood up from the wooden bench and discreetly tapped the left side of his ribs, "I placed a weapon in your coat just in case something happens. I will be checking on you from time to time but this is just a precaution." Jane furrowed her brows and abruptly felt the tiny pistol in her coat, "....you know how I feel about violence and weapons."   
  
    "And you know what its like to be in danger. We cannot risk your safety for your own morality. You will have this weapon on you, do you understand?" Alucard's tone became more firm and harsh but Jane knew it was from a place of caring so she complied with his order.   
  
    "Very well. I shall see you in a few hours...don't be late," Jane exhaled deeply, knowing that he will be leaving her-despite being a short amount of time-it made her heart sick. Alucard stroked her pale cheek as if he was examining her then left in the opposite direction, disappearing in the crowd of tourists. One man in a huge black trench coat sat right next to Jane with his hands in his pockets. Jane took a peak from her peripheral vision and recognized the man's facial features, that silver hair. It was the Captain!! Her heart began to pound, feeling her muscles tense greatly and finished the rest of her toddy like a shot. This man almost killed her, without her happening to find a phone to call her sister, she would have been dead or worse.   
  
    "You misunderstand me..." a low whispered voice came to her ear and she squinted at the Captain, his red eyes piercing her soul. His eyes were so intense, it reminded her of Alucard somewhat but he wasn't Alucard. Not at all. If it was Alucard hunting her, she wouldn't live one minute more. Knowing that he was not too far away, she felt a little more relaxed and cleared her throat, "How can I misunderstand you? You almost killed me. You're a murderer." The Captain frowned, seeing that she was not backing away from his dead eye stare, "You are safer with us." Jane suddenly started laughing loudly and shook her head, "As thick as you are, you should pay attention to what I am about to say. I was tortured, force-fed, sexually harassed, chained up like a piece of livestock and almost drowned by your hand, I might add. And you say that I am safer with you nazis?" The Captain stood up, she was right but he still persevered, "You think you are safe with that monster that has you wrapped around his conniving finger? Have you ever stopped to think that you will be his next meal? You are a Hellsing. Part of a family that has him tamed like a dog rather than being free. They almost killed him as well. You think a monster like him doesn't have a sense of vengeance left? Think about how many times he probably wanted to drink your blood...he is a vampire, Miss Hellsing. Call him tame if you will, but all wild animals are never truly chained." Before the Captain could walk away, Jane got up on her feet, feeling anger in her heart, "You're wrong. He is a vampire, yes. But he has saved my life a number of times to count and has had patience with me. He took care of me when I was sick, he kept me company when I had no one during my young years of living. He might be a monster but I still have hope in his humanity." The silver haired man turned to face Jane with a look of pity, "I see that there is no sense in trying. You're deeply in love that monster, deny it if you will but it is the truth. He will kill you eventually. You have a lot of potential and I hate to see a life be wasted like so. If you cannot wiggle out of that vampire's grasp then I shall be the one to silence you instead of him. Remember that. I will kill you, Jane Hellsing." Jane felt panic and terror surge within her, this man is insane. To save Jane, he will kill her? Just out of spite?  
  
    Instead of following him secretly, she slowly took a seat back on the wooden bench with silence. Time seemed to have slowed down, staring at her ankle boots in deep thought. She sighed heavily into her hands and leaned on her knees with her elbows, "God help us." Forgetting to notify Alucard, she hopped onto a bus towards St. Paul's Cathedral, she needed the advice of a priest.  
  
    "Master, we got the man in your room, tied up onto a chair. What shall we do with him?" Seras was on her phone, sitting on the table while Pip puffed his cigarette. Alucard shook his head in annoyance, on a random rooftop, still searching for clues, "What do you think, you foolish police girl? Interrogate him. Get him on record." Seras hung up on Alucard when he started to lecture and shoved her phone back into her pocket, " Let's interrogate him, Pip. I got master's approval to do so." Alucard grit his teeth when realizing that Seras hung up and slipped his phone into his pocket, "Stupid police girl. Better check up on Jane."   
  
    "Father, thank you for taking the time to help me with my burdens," Jane curtsied and followed the priest to his office. The priest gestured to the chair for her to sit on then smiled kindly, "No matter, my child. When I heard that one of the Hellsings was here for advice, I admit, I could not believe it. I always thought that your family belonged to the protestant church." Jane chuckled softly and shrugged, "They are just not me. My allegiance is to God and the Holy Roman Catholic Church." The priest nodded and sat into his chair, "What can I do for you, my child?" Jane bit her bottom lip, not sure how to phrase what happened but took a risk, "Well, father, I am in love with this man but...he is not the most holy man. Someone just told me that I was safer to not be around him and I think he may be right.." The priest locked his hands together and furrowed his brows, thinking, "My child, we do not choose who we love. Maybe it is doubt that is plaguing your soul. Maybe this doubt is a sign for you to be on your guard. Or..maybe you're afraid of something else entirely? Pardon me for saying so but, you are keeping information from me, correct?" Jane felt anxiety punch her swiftly, her thumbs twiddled and she averted her gaze but then decided to be honest, "Father...I am afraid that...that..he--" The priest called over to Jane and held her hands in his kindly while sitting on the corner of the table, "Miss Hellsing...have you lost your faith?" Jane looked up at the priest as if he uncovered everything in her life and broke down, sobbing into their entwined hands, "Father...I am not a bad woman...I have tried to keep true and tried to be the best person I can be for our Lord but all I got in return were horrible situations that I was put in. Father, how can I believe when there are horrible things happening to innocent people?" The priest inhaled deeply through his nose and let out a heavy sigh, "Miss Hellsing, everyone who follows God has thought about that very question. We are curious, knowledge seeking hunters, we crave to know more. No, we need to know more. Everyone wants a sense or purpose in life, why am I still here? What was I meant to be? Will my life be so flat forever? What is missing? These questions, we cannot answer. Too little is known. God...likes to test us. Far more than the Devil. God likes to see us push through obstacles and get stronger in body and mind so we don't be overcome by the Devil and his forces. We need to be strong to prepare for the next life. Strong in heart. He wants us to be perfect and we will never achieve that in this life. He knows that. But we can achieve perfection in the next and when we do, we will all be wholesomely happy. This is a test, Jane. Whether you stay by this man you speak of is entirely up to you. Do you choose love or fear? God will not help you when it comes to life changing situations, he only nudges us towards the big tests but lets us decide. He loves us so much that he lets us decide whether to believe in Him or not, gives us the will to choose to grow. Which is the most powerful thing in this world. To grow, to change. Do you understand, Jane?" Jane was astonished at this wise man's lecture and felt a warmth hugging her heart, a warm hug. As if God himself was comforting her soul with a gentle touch. She smiled, drying her tears with her tissues and sighed in relief, "Father, I was right to come here. You have restored my confidence. I have chosen."   
  
    The priest smiled, patting her hands and saw her out of the cathedral, "I am happy as well that you have came. Earlier today, I had a feeling that I was going to needed sorely. God prepared me for you, young lady. I am delighted that you took my words with such trust. God be with you, Miss Jane." Jane smiled and gave the priest a warm hug, "And God be with you, Father." The priest happily waved to the blonde woman before she jumped onto the bus back to Westminster Abbey. Alucard was pacing madly in front of the bench he left her in, calling her number on the phone, "Damn woman. Answer the phone."The buzzing eluded Jane's hearing as she was helping a child find their mother on the bus, "Come, child. We will find your mother. Is she at Westminster Abbey?" The child was sobbing and nodded, "Last time I thought I saw my mama was when it looked like she got on the bus..." Jane smiled kindly and helped the child get off of the bus, "Your mother is probably here somewhere." After a few minutes of walking, the mother rushed to her child and thanked Jane. Alucard spotted Jane talking to another woman, he was furious but kept calm and made his way up to Jane after her conversation, "Where were you, Jane? I called." Jane jolted and exhaled, "Alucard! I didn't even hear my phone buzz. I am so sorry to have worried you." Despite the vampire's best attempts to stay angry, he felt nostalgic of the times where Jane would always end up lost in the manor then huffed, "Just. Notify me when you are walking somewhere else. Even, if it's close by, got it? Let's head back to the room now." Because of the insane traffic of people coming back from work, Jane and Alucard decided to walk back since it would be faster. Nighttime was beginning to rule the sky, the clouds turned a magnificent pink and the sun's rays lit through the alleyways. Lights began to flicker on and shops closing, it was peaceful. Jane couldn't help but feel the need to tell Alucard what happened between her and the Captain. She lanced over at Alucard, clearly thinking then back on the road.  
  
    "....is there something on your mind, Jane?" Alucard stopped in his tracks, staring at the fidgety woman. Jane exhaled deeply, she has been caught but nonetheless, she grabbed Alucard's sleeve and pulled him along with her, "We shall talk when we get to the room, I promise." Deciding not to go against her wishes, he kept along her side until they reached Alucard's and Pip's room where the hostage was tied up on a wooden chair. The man was grunting, trying to unravel himself then stopped when Alucard stood right in front of him, "You already interrogated him, Seras?" Seras made a disappointing face and nodded, "We tried but he won't speak." The vampire made a gesture for Seras to take Jane out of the room, "No matter. His blood will do the talking." Seras gently pushed Jane into Alucard's bedroom and had her listen to music while her master was sucking the man dry.  Jane, despite being censored off from the bloody scene, knew what was happening and couldn't help but feel terror of Alucard once more. The Captain was right. He is a monster. But...  
  
    "Jane, it's over. We got the information luckily. This stupid dog needed to pass along a message and stupidly wrote his plans down on a paper hidden in his shoe. What a foolish human.." Jane remained silent, knowing that the man died but refused to give Alucard a hard time about it due to the fact that Integra probably issued it out. She sighed deeply, twiddling her thumbs and cleared her throat, looking to Seras, "Seras, can you give us a moment?" Seras eyes widened slightly then bowed, "Yes! Of course, Master!"   
  
    After she left the room, closing the door behind her, it was time. Alucard knelled down in front of the distraught woman, waiting for her to be ready to speak. Jane gulped in her nervous accumulation of saliva and exhaled deeply, "I saw a chief officer of Millennium today. While you were gone." The vampire frowned deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Why didn't you tell me?"   
  
    "It's not like I didn't want to, Alucard. He decided to sit right next to me, I couldn't exactly reach my phone since he would have killed me," Jane pleaded innocence but Alucard wasn't mad at her, he felt disappointed in himself. He let the enemy get close to Jane again, luckily she was around people. If she wasn't he probably--no, he would've kidnapped her. Damn, he is making mistakes. Jane leaned over and took Alucard's gloved hand into her hands, stroking the symbol curiously, "Dear, sweet Count, I only have one question. Should I be cautious and fearful of you?" Jane was clearly conflicted, should she be more careful? The vampire gave her the kindest smile and kissed the back of her hand softly, "No, my dearest Jane. I have saved your life numerous times and i shall continue to do so. I keep making mistakes with you, Jane. It infuriates me to no bounds." The vampire gazed up at the concerned woman and chuckled with amusement, "Jane." Jane averted her gaze, knowing her cheeks were a bright red with embarrassment. The way he said her name felt like she had the shivers running up and down her spine, her stomach was in knots and her heart pounding, "Count...I--" Alucard was fascinated by Jane's reaction to being flustered, her emotion was overwhelmingly intoxicating. Hearing her heart pound, blood pumping vigorously, and smelling the scent of her sweet rosemary aroma was orgasmic to his senses. They both influenced each other's emotions greatly, heightening their sense of closeness. Jane rested her hands on the sides of his neck and gently rubbed relaxing pressure points, smiling fondly, "Despite how long I was gone, I have never stopped caring for you. I apologize if you have thought that." The gentle massaging she was giving was heaven, it was intimate and loving.  
  
    "Jane, you have never offended me. As you know, it is quite hard to," Alucard playfully jested, feeling himself sink into her touch. Jane laughed lightly at his remark, still admiring the vampire. Her expression could sway anyone if she willed it, "I've got a better idea. Come on, Alucard." Alucard followed Jane to a cushioned chair and sat him down, "What is this, Jane?" The blonde woman pulled bac whatever hair she could into a tiny ponytail and shook her head with a smile, "Nothing sexual, let's put it at that. You have saved my life a lot of times, I shall relieve as much tension from your back and shoulders as I can as something I can do for saving me." The vampire smiled and shrugged, "I will not argue. The tension of my back has been killing me, I miss being given massages for free." Jane smiled, she was happy he accepted. While rolling down her sleeves, Alucard also slipped his coast and vest off, leaving his dress shirt on, "How does dinner at 7 sound?" Jane noticed his sarcastic tone and laughed joyously, knowing he was making fun of Walter, "Don't be unkindly, now! He was a gentleman." Jane began to massage his shoulders slowly but firmly, he was very tense and Jane couldn't help but notice he has a sculpted back. Her cheeks became hot once more and muttered to herself angrily, saying the Lord's prayer. Alucard smirked and looked over smugly, "Everything alri-?"   
  
    "Y-you hush now! Just think of how funny Walter is or something! I am praying, do not bother me," Jane's face was red mixed with embarrassment and annoyance but it was rather ironic her muttering prayer while she was fully interested in his back. Seras barged in with tears in her eyes, "MASTER! KILL IT! SPI--" Jane intentionally fell onto her back as soon as she heard the door open, hoping Seras didn't see her but it was too late. Alucard grit his teeth and threw his gun at her, "Kill it with that and do not bother me until I say so." Seras's face turned into an ugly smug expression, "Ooooookkaaayy, master. I'll leave you two alone." Jane hissed, still on the ground, "It's not like that!" Seras giggled with smug slowly closing the door to cause more emphasis on the fact that she caught them having a moment until Alucard shot the door closed. Seras yelped when the door smashed into her nose and rubbed her face, "That hurt!" Jane got up slowly, checking to see if the door was shut then grabbed her lower back, "Agh! Ohh, my back...this is what signals the first signs of old age." Alucard laughed at Jane, she was so adorable, he got up and examined her lower back, "Allow me." Jane was slightly starled when he touched her waist and slowly made her stand up straight with pressured applied to her back, "Better?"   
  
    "Yea, a lot better. Thank you, Alucard," Jane inhaled a huge puff of air through her nose and cleared her throat.  
  
    "I should go to bed, now," Jane chuckled awkwardly but was stopped by Alucard gripping onto her arm lustfully. The woman gazed up at the vampire with rosy cheeks and mumbled, "Yes?" He held her shoulders gingerly while leaning closer to her, seeing how close he could get, "Jane, I will be shamelessly blunt. I wish to have your whole being. Your heart and body. What say you?" Can this be happening? The man she has loved for nearly a decade has confessed, she had a blank stare of bewilderment and couldn't speak for the life of her. The vampire lifted her chin up, making her look into his eyes, "Jane, you strange and fragile little thing. I have never known more kindness in this world. We morally are very different and always will be. I cannot promise a normal relationship. We will not be walking down the streets, window shopping or having random dates in restaurants. But I can give you my commitment and care." Jane gulped, her bottom lip quivering, she was nervous. She couldn't help but think that this was a lie for him to gain something from her. She couldn't move either, she was frozen in her thoughts, "Let me go, Alucard." The vampire snapped, she kept denying him and it drove him mad that all these years, he had let her get away, "No, Jane. Not anymore. You can lie straight to my face if you will but you know that I know how you feel. I can sense it everytime you get close. Your heart flutters, your breathing becomes heavier, your skin warmer, you get nervous as a mouse. Jane, I love you as my own flesh and blood. What more do you want from me?" Tears began to stream down Jane's cheeks, these words full of power and affection struck her like an arrow to the heart, "I'm so sorry, my sweet Count. I should have never trailed you on as I did...you're right. I love you just as much, I just never had the courage to say so, ple--" A most passionate kiss given from Alucard interrupted Jane's plead for forgiveness. This was surreal but beautiful, Jane rested her arms on Alucard's shoulders, still deep into their kiss full of longing and deprivation. This moment was perfect and unforgettable, but as soon as they were about to go further, the landline rang furiously, "This is for the best. I will answer, Jane. Get some rest, we will head back to Hellsing manor in the morning. You will need your strength. As much as I would love to join you in slumber, my want for you is too overreaching. Have pleasant dreams, my dear." Jane stroked his cheek tenderly before taking her leave, "You as well, Count."  
  
"Master?" Alucard answered he phone call and indeed, it was Integra. Ready with her notepad and a pen in hand, she began to ask Alucard questions, "Did you find anything?" The vampire made sure the door was closed after Jane left and turned his attention back to Integra, "Yes. There is a boat going to London very soon with one of Millennium's chief officers just like the rumors we have heard. I have also gained information that there will be an attack on London but when is unknown. I will give you the location of the boat when we arrive tomorrow."  Integra put out her cigar, written everything down and cleared her throat, "Good work, Alucard. We will meet the Queen tomorrow as well, in the late afternoon then you will seek that boat a day after that. So two days time before you leave Hellsing manor once more." Alucard frowned, placing his hand on his hip in thought, "Can we send Jane somewhere else when that happens? Maybe back to New Zealand just until this foolish war is done?" Integra squinted at the phone and leaned back into her chair, "There will be no need. Seras will be behind to make sure this place is stationary. She will be safe with Seras. I got to get back to work now. See you all tomorrow." Before the vampire could argue, Integra hung up, now that he made a move with Jane, she will be in even more danger. He cannot bring her with him to seize the battleship nor is he alright with her being so far away...thinking about a solution for this would have to wait till morning.


	8. Ancient Thoughts Unveiled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a successful informational mission and confessions were made, the quartet are driven back to Hellsing Manor by luxurious means, of course. Despite the fine quarters, Pip and Jane get motion sickness after being in the car for nearly 6 hours from the drive to London.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for supporting my work even though I do not update as often as I should. 2017 was a hectic year for everybody and I went through a lot of family/mental issues. Hopefully you are all safe and please message me if you are in need. I hope this new year turns out to be in our fortune. Love you all! 
> 
> WARNING: Sexual content in this chapter. I do not own anything from the creators/producers of the Hellsing or Hellsing Ultimate manga/anime. Alucard x femOC. Enjoy!
> 
> Translated words from chapter:
> 
> Dragostea mea: my love -in Romanian  
> Stultus: Fool, stupid -in Latin

Being in London was certainly nostalgic for Jane, walking around those bustling cities and the fresh cold air in her face was heaven. But like all things, it had to come to an end with the quartet back at Hellsing Manor in the cloudy late afternoon. Integra and Walter were still as busy as ever, struggling to keep up with Millennium but having no information was trying to the director's patience. Integra hummed to herself while thinking of possible moves but she herself weary and hasn't slept in a couple of days, "Walter. I am going to take a short nap." Walter snorted dryly and chuckled, amused at Integra's statement, "Very well, Director. I'll have some mercenaries keeping guard right away." After giving Walter a kind smile and nod, she heads to her quarters to rest her poor eyes. Jane and Pip both being human were weary of driving due to their busy lifestyle and being on the flat, stable ground again was refreshing.   
  
"You should drink some water after that drive, Jane," Alucard remarked after watching Jane almost vomit. Such a fragile thing, he thought. A little harsh drive and she is leaning on her knees, vomiting. He couldn't help but smirk with amusement. Jane coughed harshly after vomiting a bit then stood straight once more, "I think...you are right...Sorry for the disgusting display.." The vampire shook his head, he did not mind one bit. She worries too much about my opinion, the count concluded. If anything he should be worried about hers, "Your body cannot handle the air. It's common among the living." Seras was heard laughing her eyes out at Pip's unfortunate vomiting as well. She being a vampire, no longer had to deal with motion sickness so watching Pip get thrown off but a small drive was nothing short of amusing.   
  
Seras glanced up at the two, Jane and Alucard who were both smiling at Seras and Pip while passing by. They looked like such a pairing and from what she heard, they were and now are two peas in a pod. But....such opposites, like night and day! She couldn't help but admire Jane's tenacity with her master, despite hearing some awful things that happened, she was still there with him. The few things that bound the two together, their fierce loyalty and determination to win at all costs. Very strong attributes that happened to be both of their strongest features, she still trusted him with her life and he trusts her enough to show feelings of humanity, maybe she will find someone she can trust just as much too? The young draculina smiled fondly at Pip, who was still recuperating and giggled at the mercenary before walking into the huge castle. Jane certainly felt more comfortable around the Count, she had her guard completely down which terrified Alucard to some degree. He has the wisdom of centuries and one thing he learned was to never have your guard down. Jane was careless at times despite her vast amount of intelligence, sometimes even the most brilliant of minds can be stupid. Jane noticed Alucard staring at her with deep thought, her cheeks flushed with a slight pink, "Alucard? You're somewhere else." The Count quickly snapped back to reality and noticed the blushing blonde, "Ah, yes. Do not fret over it." He forgot how in-tune Jane was when it came to his emotions and smiled modestly, it used to annoy the living hell out of him that she could read him so intricately but now it was quite endearing. This woman was truly remarkable as well as her younger sibling. It seems the Hellsing women always were the most intriguing and refined ever since he knew the first Hellsing he came across. They were always very grim, harsh and ruthless but Jane was so different. She was bright, like the sun, too bright and warm for his dark soul to ever heal but...perhaps..  
  
Walter was the first person they saw entering the manor with a cup of tea for none other than Ms. Jane, of course. With a kind smile, he offered the cup to Jane, "Welcome back, ma'am." Jane held the warm porcelain cup in her hands, taking a decent sized sip, "Thank you, Walter! Just what I needed from a long drive back."   
  
"How was your stay in the hotel?" Walter walked beside Jane who was on her way to the dining room for a late lunch with Pip.  
  
"It was relaxing, found out as much as we could however. It was lovely being back in London, especially walking with Alucard, made me remember when I was a girl again," Jane certainly changed, thought Walter. She was more...sunny. She had the warmest smile he has seen in ages- just like some years ago when she and Alucard were going off on missions together, "Ma'am, you look quite joyful." The eldest Hellsing looked quite puzzled, "Is something the matter, Walter?" The Count smirked, hearing their conversation while Seras nags him about training. Jane was never rude up front, she always used subtly which was why she got along with a lot more people than Integra did. Integra was more of the dull knife whereas Jane always made sure the cut was clean. The butler was taken back by Jane becoming defensive and laughed nervously, "I did not mean any offense, ma'am. It just looks like you won the lottery, that's all."   
  
Jane bit her bottom lip, taking a hasty peek at Alucard then back at the curious butler, "...I think I might have won something, Walter..what it is, remains to be seen. But it's something good, that, I know." Walter took Jane by her arm gently and began to pull her away, "Come. We need to talk.." Her heartbeat started to race, feeling Walter's determination and the unknown made her nervous.   
  
"That's is why you should train me not only on missions but here, too!" Seras pointed up at Alucard who wasn't even paying one mind to the draculina. Alucard inhaled deeply then sighed, "I didn't even listen, Seras. What were you requesting?" the draculina yelled in frustration, holding her head as if she developed a headache and whined, "ABOUT TRAINING ME!" The Count squinted in annoyance at the shrill tone, "We train when we go on errands for the master, Seras...just work on something else in the meantime and stop being so childish." Seras crossed her arms haughtily and grumbled, "Fine. Whatever you say, Master." Before saying more, he noticed Jane's presence was not near his vicinity and turned to make sure his hunch was correct, "That stultus butler."   
  
"That-what?" Seras looked at him with confusion then jolted when he suddenly disappeared.   
  
"Walter! Let me go this instant! What is all this about?!" Jane pulled her arm back, irritable and confused as to why he brought them to the study and locked the door. Walter hooked the keys back on his hip, leaning on the desk near where she was standing, "Jane..you are in danger." The blonde woman sighed with annoyance, "Walter, that comes with my name. I have accepted my fate long ago." The butler was wide eyed at Jane, she was prepared to die? He couldn't help but feel immense guilt for what he had done but took it upon himself to warn her, "Jane, you are getting too close Alucard. He is a vampire, after all." The blonde couldn't help but roll her eyes and let out a heavy sigh, "Walter! We have had this conversation! Yes, he is a vampire. Yes, he is dangerous but do you really think he would harm me?" The butler squinted his eyes, knowing that Jane knew the answer, "Jane. You blinded woman. I care for your safety..he will try to drain your life."   
  
"Stop it, Walter. You are making me uncomfortable," Her heart was still racing and pounding with nervousness. Walter slowly leaned back onto his feet and began to walk up to her slowly, "Why? You know there is a possibility. You must be prepared." The Hellsing woman pushed the butler back with minimal force and gulped, "What is your motive for this? What is your intent? I do not need your help!" The butler stared at Jane for a while and felt his chest sink, "It seems to me that you are in love with that monster." Feeling as if a needle shot through her heart, she felt her blood fire up, "And if that is true, it does not concern you, Walter."   
  
"It concerns me and your sister. What is Integra going to think about this?" The butler threatened the woman that had his heart but Jane stood tall, "Tell her. The rights to everything the Hellsing family left is still under my name, I am the head of the Hellsing family and the only one who can change that is me." Jane grabbed the keys from his belt and unlocked the door before leaving Walter to his thoughts. Jane was besides herself now, she was upset and angry. It's been a while and the rage was still there, she calmly stopped in her tracks to take deep breaths. Furiously walking down to the garden where she spent her relaxing days during her father's years. And just like that she started pacing back and forth and mumbling to herself, "Ugh! I just want to punch something!" She looked around and found a small, fragile tree that the width would fit in both her hands, "This will do." Taking a deep breath before kicking the tree down with one hit, the crackling noise seemed to faint and change into footsteps.  
  
Alucard came walking down with a smile on his face, "Furious?" Jane buried her face into her hands then took a deep breath, "Okay! I am good." She shook her head and scoffed with amusement, placing her hands on her hips, "It seems as if people forgot my place here. What else is expected however when I go missing for nearly a decade." The vampire decided to not dig any further into what the true meaning of her words meant and instead stood beside her with silence as her friend. Jane felt her muscles loosening and her heart calming, "Thank you."   
  
"Some things don't change, do they?" The Count looked at the serene woman, the remark made the most gentle smile appear.   
  
"I suppose not," Jane inhaled deeply and stretched her arms out, this was all very trying. She rubbed her forehead and yawned, "I should go get some dinner. Otherwise, the poor kitchen staff would have to throw away more food than they need to." Letting Jane leave his sight towards the dining room, she handled things quite well when pressured. He was also guilty of forgetting that Jane was the head of the family. She has all the power to take over Integra or to shut this organization down but she doesn't interfere. She finally was out of his sight and already he ached to see her. He was not a lovestruck boy but he admired her as an individual. Her beauty, her flaws, her invaluable friendship, everything. She saw the worst of him yet she is here. Always there. Even when she was gone, he knew she still thought of him as he thought of her.  
  
Seras was in the yard, cleaning her personal weapon until Jane sat by her with interest after they shared dinner, "Greetings!" Seras smiled fondly at her and waved, "Hiya!" Jane examined the ammunition of the weapon and whistled, "This gun packs a punch, doesn't it?" The draculina looked up with surprise and grinned, "You know about guns?" The Hellsing woman raised an eyebrow and laughed, "Of course! I was going to be the director of the Hellsing Organization! I have to know about various weapons, combat techniques, survival tactics, combat operations. All of that stuff to prepare. I even joined Alucard in missions for training and as an eye in the sky." Seras was deeply interested especially about her master, she set her gun down gently in it's case and gave Jane her full undivided attention, "Tell me more!" Jane smiled and handed her the ammo, "Well, Integra's strongest weapon is her powerful pistol. Mine is a nice sniper rifle. Stunningly enough, I am a natural sniper. I can hit anything far and anything fast with exceptions to my human abilities. Long ago, when my throne for the Hellsing name was still crystal clear, they sent me to the Vatican for a couple of years for specialized training since it was offered due to me being a catholic and the Roman Catholic Church at the time wanted me as their ally due to common beliefs and power and....well, I got along with him fairly well. I could always use Anderson and they could always use Alucard but obviously, that didn't work out. The special training they gave me, gave their Iscariot troop special powers unique to each individual. It was hard training and faith was shaken but never lost, I was granted abilities which made my sniping even better. I have the innate ability to have a locked eye so to speak, only for an hour or two, just estimating which was perfect for missions when I came back. My locked eye ability grants me the power to never miss a hit even with vampires." Seras gasped in wonder and laughed excitedly, "Jane! That's incredible! You can fight against vampires?!"   
  
"I have to, Seras! That is as obvious as heavy rain! Knowing my father's doubts in the Catholic church, he had me go with Alucard for some missions to be his sniper while him being the ground force. It was always bloody. But with Alucard there, I had to keep up otherwise, I'd slow him down without a doubt. So I had to be confident in my skills without hesitation even for their lives as unholy as they were. Being caught was the most terrifying part of the mission, it only happened once and the man barely touched a hair on my skin due to Alucard's unmatched timing," Jane's story reminded her of how she thought of herself with her master at first. She was also very shaken and nervous the first few missions and could relate to Jane on a human level which made her feel....human for once since she became a vampire. She was battling with her vampire self, hating the way people treated her instead of normal. Jane talked to her as if she was never a vampire in the first place, opening up her feelings and letting the person involved relate to her experiences. Realizing Jane's quite strange but enchanting aura, maybe this is what the master feels when she talks? Human. Seras couldn't help but smile widely, realizing why people always migrate towards her--"I'm going to give you a piece of advice I gave to your master long ago." Jane held Seras's hand and gently squeezed with intent.  
  
"Remember to enjoy living. You're a vampire, yes, but you are still a living soul. A soul that feels and beats as if a heart does. Try and enjoy your life, okay?" Seras was gazing wide eyed into Jane's loving eyes and smiled kindly, "Yes! Of course! You're right. Thank you, Miss Jane." With a small pat to Seras knee, Jane went back inside.  
  
\--  
9:00 PM  
  
The castle was lit with beautiful candles while the night sparkled outside. Jane and Seras were spending their time in the billiards room with the fireplace roaring. Seras as vampire as she was, was losing to Jane's astounding gameplay, "Who taught you how to play?!" Jane laughed at Seras's cute outburst and went her turn, "It takes patience, Seras! My mother and father taught me how to play to amuse people who visited, mainly our sponsors." Jane was wearing a long, sweep white nightgown with a low square neckline while wearing slippers and having her medium-length hair down while Seras was in a long pink sweater and sweats. What a contrast! Seras's hair was as bedhead as ever since she took a nap in the daytime and just woke up, "No fair! I don't really know how to play!" Jane was so amused with Seras being a sore loser and tossed her the pole, "Come on! Chin up! Humans won this round!" Seras snorted with laughter at Jane and shrugged, "Won by a lot!!" Gentle clapping of heels trickled into their ears, Integra joined the duo and looked at their game then tsked, "Seras. You sorely lost." Seras whined and released the pole onto the table, "I know!!! Who knew Jane was ruthless!?" Integra chuckled and shook her head, "When it comes to challenging my dear sister then you better be prepared. I have never won a game against her, no one has."  
  
Jane blushed and waved her hand at Seras modestly, "That's not true!" Integra grinned and let herself become a younger sister for once, "Hey! Don't be like that, Jane! You know that what I said is true! She has even Alucard bested in this game and he has lived longer with billiards than we have." Jane giggled at Integra, feeling like their old selves again, "No, you guys are the real winners." Seras laughed heartily and clapped her hands together as Integra and Jane playfully argued. The air was warm between the trio and they all forgot their troubles for a few minutes. Jane handed Integra her pole stick and grabbed her shawl, "I will be checking the garden before getting to bed. Maybe if you teach Seras, you two can play against me??" Integra playfully pointed at the door, "Oh, stuff it, Jane!" With a giggle from Jane, she strolled towards the entrance out to the garden. The moon was shining with such majesty, lighting up the garden with the softest hue of blue as well as Jane. The little intentional brooks running through the gardens was music to her ears and sat down on a marble bench, taking in the tranquility of the environment.  
  
Silence filled her ears with healing from the noise until a small snap made her eyes open with caution, "Hm?" Coming out of the trees was Alucard but something was different..Jane stood on her feet and met the vampire halfway. It was Alucard? In his human form, Jane stood up and looked around, "If Integra sees that you're like this!" Taking the fragile mortal's face in his hands with great care, "It has been a long time, hasn't it?" Jane gazed up at the vampire with such innocent doe eyes, sparkling sapphires they were, "Yes..." How can any creature be so beautiful? He hasn't even seen all of her and was enchanted, "Dearest Miss Hellsing, I have known you your whole life." Jane felt graciously overwhelmed by the sheer amount of affection he was giving, it was warm and uplifting, "Yes, Count. You have.." Stroking her cheek with his gloved hand and smiled sweetly, "You have grown into a fine woman, Jane. One worthy of the Hellsing name.." Jane felt her cheeks flush with warmth, watching him kiss her fingers with care, "...you talk in adoration.."   
  
"I absolutely do adore you. I am not above confessing these words to you. You must understand the consequences of what might happen, however?" The Count kept her soft hand in his and stood seemingly as still as stone when Jane gingerly kissed his cheek in reassurance. He was intimidating as ever but not right now..he was kind and very careful with her, "Very well, then." Action instead of words? It got her message across, there was no doubting that. How badly he wanted her but...he wished not to risk it. If she turned after he claimed her body, she would suffer a fate worse than death. How cruel life was. But that didn't stop his insatiable lust to see her in her most vulnerable state. He slid his hand up to her neck, feeling the tendons and muscle as she let him fantasize, "Calm yourself, dragostea mea. I feel you becoming unhinged." Jane smiled, not taking offense and stroked his wrist, "I apologize. It is hard to be overwhelmed with intensity and try to keep calm..." She was more lustful than he as ever sensed which did not help the situation at all. He took in a deep breath through his nose and exhaled, relieving some of the sexual tension and kissed her soft lips longingly. The kiss was slow and full of passion, he grasped her arm roughly out of impulse, making Jane yelp in slight pain and surprise, "Count!"   
  
The vampire released Jane as soon as he heard her squeak, “Jane, Walter is right about a few things about me that you already know deep inside you. I am a monster, I kill without remorse in fact, I enjoy cleaning up the filth of this world. It would be better for you if you continued to live your life without having to worry about death.”   
  
“It’s too late now. You’re going to have to make me leave..” she was tired of everyone telling her what was best for her life and for once, she wanted something as much as she wanted to breathe. Alucard was feeling slight pity but joy when hearing Jane’s decision, no doubt someone will know about them two. And when information is shared, there is always a person who will want to use it for malicious intent. He turned his gaze back at the pale blonde, she looking up at him without a hint of fear or disgust. Just pure affection, care and lust, it was intoxicating. Hearing her heart pound furiously, the slight sweet scent of her perfume and the blood rushing south, my god. Shamefully admitting to himself that he has been waiting to claim her for years and now that he has that option...he isn’t confident in wanting. Those damn Millennium scum, they would be the ones to use her lost virginity to their advantage. It made him shudder with disgust, thinking of the possibilities, but as long as she is with him...  
  
 ”Count..?” Jane hesitantly places her hand on his chest, the armor was freezing.   
  
 “Ah, forgive me. Lost in my mind. I want you, Jane,”  Always had a way with words, she thought to herself. She loved the way he spoke, at times she was envious of Alucard. Never having to fear, never having to worry, completely and utterly self-confident at all times, "I am sure you already know how I feel, it is late however..” His mind and body were fighting each other viciously, he wanted to be the first to have her..no, he must be the first. Before Jane could leave his arms, he pulled her back, “Where are you going, Miss Jane?” The woman looked back and felt her heart skip when seeing his lustful eyes, “I—I was—uhm..” He wanted this to happen, especially before he left to hunt down RIP Van Winkle late tonight, “I made my decision.” Before Jane could say another word, he took it upon himself to begin with her neck. How he wished he could sink his teeth into her soft flesh but hearing her shaky breaths, he turns his attention to just kissing his fragile lover. It was cold out, the cold English night air made her breath visible in the moonlight. It’s so cold outside but she felt warm, very warm, “O-out here??” Her face was a bright red, thinking about how he was going to ravish her, her muscles began to tense and a warm, tight sensation hit her lower half like a train. Her body was begging for release, just feeling his lips explore was enough to make the pale woman shudder with pleasure. Luckily for Jane, Alucard knew how to give her just enough stimulation for it to last, "Shh, Jane. You're already so very excitable." Due to the cold bite of the night air, the two decided to keep on most of their clothing. His ungloved hands started to caress her soft inner thighs, warming her up slowly to the foreign experience. Feeling her legs flex here and there drove him near the edge, so eager. Not that she can help what she feels but that fact made the lust between them even stronger. Taking initiative to set Jane down onto the marble bench nearby surprised her especially when her warm flesh hit the stone cold marble, she shivered, "It's cold..."  
  
"It won't be for long, do not fret now," The vampire was certainly tall and made no effort to meet her face to face, not that it was hard, in fact, he was slightly above her view. Jane rubbed the Count's neck with her fingers and was taken back by Alucard's quick reflexes, her nightgown was already unbuttoned! Realizing her breasts exposed made her face red as a tomato and almost felt the need to conceal until Alucard examined her, "Do not dare be embarrassed, you are the most gorgeous creature I have laid eyes upon.." Jane gulped back her nervous saliva and inhaled sharply, feeling the Count's hungry lips on her breasts. It was a nice change compared to the cold, she definitely felt her body heat up. Small whines and airy moans escaped her plump lips, holding Alucard's bicep in one hand and the other latched onto his dark cape. This was happening, she thought. Such bliss. Never in her wildest imagination she thought she and the vampire who has kept watch over her. She always thought he just saw her as a child and nothing more. What a treasure it is to know that she was so delightfully wrong. He brought his gaze back to those sparkling sapphires that were Jane's eyes, what lovely sounds of pleasure and he wasn't even finished. Not by a long shot. Jane was so besides herself, her true feelings exposed at every moment he touches her, he craved more. Pulling her laced panties off made him excitable, he too was eager but slow and steady wins the race. Feeling her untouched lips with his slender digits was so foreign, Jane felt those powerful fingers now inside of her, "C-count?! Wh-ah!" The vampire couldn't help but smugly grin at the squirming mortal, so easy to rattle her and she was oh so wet. His few fingers drenched in her warm fluid, "Your body seems to be begging for me, Jane." Her eyes shifted its gaze out of embarrassment, it was her first time and she didn't know how to react to certain things but like a gentleman, Alucard reassured her throughout their physical dance of lust. Grabbing her jaw with his free hand to redirect her gaze right back to him, "Keep your eyes on me, Jane. Only me. And the more you resist, the more I will try to break those boundaries. I cannot help that part of my nature, so trust me, dragostea mea." The sound of metal clunking together...she knew what that sound was and took deep breaths. From what she heard, the first time will be somewhat pained but short-lived for some and knowing how long Alucard has lived, there was no doubt he was going to take his time. He would despise hurting her like this, she was sure and felt herself relax. The Count kissed her jaw ever so gingerly and full of affection, "Do not be wary of telling me if you are in pain."   
  
"O-of course..." Jane mumbled into the curve of his neck and felt his throbbing, desperate member insert into her tightly wound body. Jane furrowed her brows, overwhelmed by the amount of emotion. It was a sharp pain throughout her lower abdomen while he was giving her time to adjust, he was slow and gentle. Pain soon became pleasure, Alucard heard Jane's shallow breathing convert into louder sensual moans and deeper breaths. Jane felt incredible, her body was so welcoming to the vampire. Warm and wet, their heated breaths making the air around the heated, "Oh, dearest Jane..." Such a vulgar but passionate display of love, the deep resonating hums and growls from the thirsty vampire made Jane feel a little fearful, he was also beginning to lose his sense of reasoning. Faster and faster he went as his now awakened lust took over his mind. The crude sound of skin and fluids colliding was enough to make Jane melt in his arms, the sounds were so heavenly. Alucard looked unveiled, just in pure ecstasy, his dark raven hair tickling Jane's nose. He was always very pleasing to the eye even when she was young. Tall, strong, black hair, piercing red eyes, strong jawline, his deep but soothing voice.   
  
"Alucard..I d-don't think I can--" A hard thrust made Jane interrupt herself and replaced words with a loud yelp. Jane began whimpering at the sudden change of power, he felt her body about to release itself, "Go on, Jane.." He felt fantastic, it was all a tight, hot, wet frenzy and Jane felt even closer to the vampire emotionally, so close now. Only a slight adjustment from the vampire was enough to make Jane howl with pleasure. Alucard slowly ceased his thrusting to let Jane recuperate, her face all sweaty and red, "Mmmm, Jane, you made me feel alive.." No response from Jane. She was too busy trying to relax and exhausted. The vampire smirked with amusement, letting her rest as he fixed their clothing and cleaned up their vulgar messes. After a couple of minutes, she was able to slowly sit up, "Let me help.." The vampire helped Jane onto her slippers and held her close to shield what he could from the cold, "It is rather late, isn't it?" The moonlight was fainter and the air was freezing, it was a beautiful night even looking beyond what happened.   
  
Finally entering her room, feeling the warmth of the candles and fireplace roaring, "Do you remember?" The door shut behind them and Alucard gazing at the ruffled but elegant woman, "Remember what, Jane?" She sat carefully on her plush well made bed and set her hands on her lap, " The night when my father hosted a ball." The vampire's soft demeanor turned into a frown but one with guilt, "Yes. Vividly." Jane smiled and inhaled in nostalgia, "First time wearing a dress.." The vampire was confused at the message she was trying to convey but it looked nothing malicious, "Yes, and you looked beautiful in that red dress." Jane looked at the vampire and held his hand tightly, "I know you have to leave in an hour or two. Integra let me know after you all talked. Just be careful." Alucard stroked her hand and sighed heavily, "Jane, things are going to get worse. I would love for you to be with me at all times but realistically, that won't happen. You need to be on your guard. Keep your rifle close, Jane." Jane felt very uneasy with Alucard warning her, it was huge red flags for her but she nodded, "Yes. Okay. W-what if I hit you?" Alucard laughed heartily which startled Jane but made her even more confused, "My dear, Jane! You have shot me before with your rifle and it packed a punch but it won't kill me! I get shot at all the time." Jane nervously laughed and gulped, "Okay okay. Just be swift."   
  
Giving her one more slow and passionate kiss while holding her close in his arms.She wished this moment could last forever, "I am yours, Count." Was she finally his? Looking into her eyes, the love was clear and pure, she was finally his, "Get some rest, Jane. A storm is yet to hit this castle." Letting the Count retreat back to his own territory before leaving to a mission was very difficult now. Jane felt her heart ache knowing that she is not going to see him for a few days or even more, "Count!" The vampire stopped in his tracks, looking back at the worried blonde, "Jane?"   
  
"..I love you..." Jane felt horrible putting pressure on him but she could not stand the thought of him alone without her there to help. Alucard's eyes widened slightly then changed to a soft disposition, "And I, you, dragostea mea."


	9. Looking Back and Ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the night full of passion and beauty, Akucard sets out to destroy RIP Van Winkle while Jane gets an astonishing tip from Alexander Anderson who struck a deal with the Hellsing woman. Jane sets out to London to get her hands on her target.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Explicit content. I do not own anything to the creators or producers of Hellsing or Hellsing Ultimate OVA. Female original character does belong to this author. (Kind of a filler chapter, exploring the relationship between Jane and Alucard a little more) Enjoy!

  
 It was straining to watch him go for Miss Jane. She knew they could never have a normal life and just fantasize but-the aircraft began to take off with Alucard going solo. The vampire glanced down at his sad eyed lover and sighed heavily with longing, still hearing her voice in his head. And the aircraft took off, Jane, Walter, and Seras were all on the rooftop watching the jet fly out of sight, “There he goes.” Integra puffed her cigar, gently pulling Jane back into the castle, “We all have a lot of work to do now. No doubt Millennium will come after us head on after the move Alucard will pull. Seras, you and Mr. Bernadotte with his mercenaries will guard the castle. Walter and I will head over to Alucard final destination when the time comes. Jane, I need you to be our eye in the sky, still skilled in your rifle?”  
  
”Yes, sister. Do you think it would be necessary?” Jane was already nervous enough as it is but Integra smiled confidently and rested a hand on her sisters shoulder.   
  
“Yes. You have a duty to protect humanity, Jane. And to protect your loved ones, right?” With that sudden realization, the Jane she knew snapped back into reality and nodded with a confirming disposition.   
  
”Walter, before we leave, hand Jane her old equipment and suit,” Integra patter her sisters back with pride and headed to her office to get her materials. Walter did not expect Jane to come with, despite the one sided love, she has cared for him far more than a lot of other people in his life and feared for her safety, “Jane, do you think this is wise?” The blonde thought deeply and knew this was going to be insanely dangerous from her sisters tone but sighed sharply, “I need to be there for Integra in case she needs help as well as being there for you and Alucard. I will keep to the high ground and spot for anything suspicious and fire when necessary. Don’t fret, I’ll be careful too. I also care about living.” Hearing Jane's new sense of self worth made him feel more confident in her. She looked more...mature...Walter concluded. Almost her old confident and powerful but still as kind as a dandelion self before her faith was shaken, “I hope you don’t think of me any less in the future..” Jane stopped gradually in her tracks, looking at Walter with confusion but wide eyed with slight fear, “Walter..what have you done?” Before the Butler could confess, Jane covered his mouth and held his ham gently, “Think about whatever it is you are going to say, would it be wise to tell me? Walter before you regret it.” The butler thought about Jane's request and pulled her hand down, “Jane...all I am going to say is I am sorry, it was out of good intent and love.” The Hellsing woman’s mind was racing with possible motives of what Walter could have done but kissed his cheek, “You have been there for my whole life and helped me during rough times. Whatever it is, I hope you’ll find in your heart that I will always be your friend and will always forgive you out of caring and love as well as God would have intended it to be.” The Butler felt his heart sink, he’ll tell her but soon, “Jane...how can you be so...you are so strange but warm. Thank you for the happy years we shared, I don’t say much but I need to tell you that you are a wonderful woman who no man will ever be worthy enough to claim you as his. Don’t ever change, dearest Jane.”   
  
Jane let the Butler go tend to his duties that were given but exhaled shakily, hearing Walter fond over her made her feel guilt. But now was not the time for that, they had work to do. Jane took her rifle and equipment from Walter and tried on her black suit with the couple of belts on her side filled with ammo and poison. Been so long since she wore this and it was tighter than she remembered, the Hellsing insignia still on her back but fainted due to time. Boots gloves and a scarf for the cold air that added to her suit, she would go practice outside to warm up. Staring the weapon behind her back and tying her medium length hair into a small ponytail with bangs, she almost felt happy? It reminded her of going on missions with Alucard except she had long hair back then and...well..smaller parts of her body obviously. Walking out of her room, Sears startled the equipped woman, “Jane?! You look so good!! Is this what you used to wear!?” Jane smiled and blushed deeply, “Oh yea! It’s a bit tighter than I remember..” Seras and Pip were both preparing for battle in the castle, boarding up certain doors and creating traps with his gang, they were both busy busy busy and Jane certainly did not want to be in the way.   
  
The clouds were a dark grey, the birds ceased chirping and the air was still, Jane looked up into the sky where she last saw him and clutched her cross necklace, "God, he might not deserve your protection or your forgiveness but--" Jane humbly dropped to her knees, holding the tiny golden cross in her hand and shut her eyes, "I thought we all are children of God..." Knowing that she could not rely on God to watch over someone who turned against him, she prayed for God to bless her mission , "I ask for nothing, heavenly father. I only pray for someone else's soul. You have been good to me, praise your name. Amen." Footsteps were heard behind her, she half expected Alucard to be right there but found a priest, not just any priest. Alexander Anderson! Jane stood up from her humble state and unhooked her rifle to practice, "Anderson. What brings you to Hellsing Manor?" The priest lowered her rifle to get her undivided attention, "If you care about the fate of that monster, Alucard then you should listen." Jane squinted at Anderson and set her rifle by her side, "Listening to a begging woman's prayer? How ruthless."   
  
"Even so, Millennium plans to kill Alucard. Not that I care for the demon, I want to kill him myself. It's my duty, which is why I am warning you. That little boy with the animal ears, yellow suit, blonde hair, pink irises, that's your target. His name is Schrodinger, he has the ability to be everywhere and nowhere at the same time. They plan to use him to kill of Alucard. In what way, I do not know but that's all the information you need," Anderson adjusted his glasses and noticed the golden cross she was wearing then smiled. Jane bit her lip with deep thought, "And what is in it for you?" Right! The priest forgot that he had a bargain and cleared his throat, "Let me kill him. Do not interfere." Jane heard of Alexander's and Alucard's rivalry and knew of Alucard's death wish, she sighed heavily and nodded, "I cannot argue against Alucard's wish for a mortal to end his life. But know this, if he finds you unworthy of taking him, he will kill you without remorse or mercy. Only a man can kill a monster. I shall not interfere." The priest was surprised at the loyalty Jane openly revealed for Alucard, she knew he was an unholy vampire and knew that he turned on God but she still loved him for all his flaws despite how horrible. She didn't know if loving him was the right or wrong thing to do but it felt right to her. Anderson nodded in affirmation and scratched his neck, "Good. It would be good if we relayed information to each other to help. I despise the blood sucking demons but you always helped Iscariot when your father handed you the crown for sometime and even now. It doesn't go unnoticed."   
  
"That's not why I help you all," Jane picked her rifle back up and aimed for certain trees in the distance.   
  
"I know, Jane. May God be with you and keep you from the devil's grip," Anderson handed Jane a small vial with holy water blessed by the Pope himself in good spirits before leaving her company.  
  
"And you too, Anderson. Thank you," Schrodinger, huh? She will be exclusively looking for that twerp and with her special gift that Iscariot gave her, it would be no trouble at all to spot him miles away. She should leave before Integra and Walter head to London undercover. Her mind was made up, calling Seras on a private channel on her radio, "Seras, can you prepare a vehicle? Just for one."   
  
"Right away! Would you like the sedan or motorcycle?" Seras made this harder, Jane didn't want to pick but decided to go for a dangerous ride.  
  
"Motorcycle will be perfect. Tell Integra that I am going ahead due to new information I just learned from Father Anderson," Jane headed towards the back of the mansion where the vehicles were parked and spotted Seras walking out with the motorcycle and helmet, "Here you are, master Jane! Should you leave without telling Integra first?" Jane hid her rifle in a black velvet fabric and strapped it onto her back and playfully jested, "I am her older sister and technically still the director of the Hellsing name, I don't have to tell her anything." Seras made sure Jane was well equipped with weapons and tools for her lone mission, whatever it was but Seras trusted Jane to do the right thing, "Be careful. Page me if you need help, please." With an agreeing smile, Jane zoomed off towards London in the cold night air.   
  
\--  
10 years ago in Paris  
  
High up in the Eiffel tower was a 19 year old Jane waiting for Alucards signal. The tower was cleared of tourists for a few hours per Jane's request of the French president, there was a class 2 vampire. Which means the vampire was enough to give Alucard some annoyance or fun but Jane had to look out for subordinates, mainly ghouls however. Cocking her rifle and tuned into Alucard's frequency, "Locked and loaded." Hearing Jane's voice on the radio brought a smile to his face, knowing she was up there watching over the city for ghouls but decided to be quite vulgar, "Say that one more time,"  
  
"NO, nasty! Stick to the mission!" Jane grinned, her cheeks a bright red and shook her head. What a nasty pervert. She smiled crookedly, looking through her powerful scope and fond the pack of ghouls, "Eyes on target. About to fire, try not to get hit this time, yea?" Alucard chuckled at her playful jest and sighed with relief. This was going to be an easy mission with Jane sniping the lackeys. While walking through the horde of ghouls, bullets were speeding past the vampire and lodged their way into each head. Perfect headshots. He didn't even need to move out of the way, she just adjusted her positioning and stance, "Thank you, I was beginning to think that your skills were becoming rusty." Jane laughed joyfully, shaking her head, "You know, if you are worried, I can test my skills on you to see how rusty they really are." Seeing the vampire laugh through her scope was pleasing, they both teased each other during missions. It made the atmosphere light despite the deaths, "Be careful, Alucard. And be quick! We have something planned."   
  
"Yes, Master. It will be done quickly," the vampire vanished from her sight into the Louvre just as planned. Using her grappling hook, she quickly scaled down the tower and back onto the ground, "Tower is clear to go, sir!" Letting the man in charge have people finally enter. While strapping her rifle onto her back, she grabbed her motorcycle and drove to the Louvre to catch up with Alucard.   
  
The Louvre was filled with dead civilians and ghouls, what wasted lives, the vampire thought and decided to speak to Jane on their radios, "Do not go into the Louvre, Jane. Too much death to see and smell." Heeding his advice, she waited outside near her vehicle, "Okay. I'll be waiting for you." The silence of the courtyard was intense with the citizens evacuated and in the cover of night. Beautiful city lights emitted a warm yellow glow like candlelight--BOOM! Jane squeaked in fright and hid behind her motorcycle, glass was falling everywhere as Alucard and the other vampire fought. Jane peeked over her motorcycle, watching the two vampires fight, it was like animal planet but with the possibility of dying. Maybe she should move to a safer area? All her instincts were telling her to run as far away as possible but curiosity of a young innocent mind takes over. The vampire noticing the rogue blonde tried to grab her for extra leverage but was quickly countered by Alucard's impeccable reflexes. Jane grabbed her stuff and ran as fast as she could, Alucard stopped having fun when Jane was close to getting practically manhandled by the murderous vampire and killed him quick. After the vampire's last cries of death, he found Jane behind a nearby bench and looked over, "Done." Looking up at the vampire with her wide eyes and nodded, "O-oh? You got him? Good!" She laughed nervously, feeling her heart pound in her chest, "What teeth he had, right?" Alucard smirked, helping the shaken mortal up, "You made this mission fairly easy, master."   
  
"Don't call me that. It's Jane, you're not my servant. Just because you follow my family name doesn't mean I agree to our terms," Jane brushed off the dirt from her suit, signalling for a copter to pick the duo up. Alucard followed Jane as she was scavenging the dead bodies for any more information, "Our terms?" The blonde woman looked back and up at the tall vampire then huffed, "Yes! I dont like being called master. I am no better than you. In God's eyes we are all equals, the only master I believe in is the Lord. So please, call me Jane. We are equals. We are a team," Alucard eyes widened in surprise and softened while watching her fret about. Equals? Nonsense, he thought. A murderer who dodged death lilke a coward is equal to...her? She who is the kindest thing he has met in centuries besides children. She who provides to the homeless people of England? Who is a loyal servant to God, prays every morning and every night. Sunday is strictly for praising his name. Prays before she consumes. Has never stole, never lied and when she did, she ended up confessing right after. She couldn't keep a lie to save her life. Is in great terms with the Roman Catholic Church and even helps by providing extra muscle. Has taken in vampires who begged for their life and turned their lives for the better despite her father's wishes. The most sinful thing she has done is lie about eating someone's food and self pleasure. As a matter of fact....he shouldn't even know she does that but he does.   
  
Something felt strange...turning his gaze to his side was Jane poking him with a twig, "Heellooo??? Any heartbeat? Oh wait. You're dead." Alucard couldn't help but laugh heartily at her corny joke, she never joked around so the humor was intensified by the rarity, "Aren't we cheeky today?" Jane giggled and quickly jumped behind Alucard when a ghoul came out of nowhere, "Whaaa?? I thought we killed him!" One bullet was enough to send the ghoul flying back with no head, "We?"   
  
"Yea, we.....oui oui," Jane snorted and giggled at her lame joke considering they were in Paris. Alucard shook his head, hearing the helicopter above and scolded, "Quit your silly antics." Despite Alucard's harsh tone, she knew he enjoyed the corny jokes and the light-hearted atmosphere. Finally getting on the helicopter with her cycle strapped in the back was liberating, she can go home and have Alucard help her fix her father's car like she asked. Jane rested her head back onto the seat and felt butterflies in her stomach when the vampire sat right next to her. Such a cramped space in this helicopter...  
  
"Here," Alucard handed over a yellow flower with natural purple markings that looked like a smiling face. Jane smiled widely and chuckled, "What is this for?"   
  
"It looks like you. Always smiling like a fool," Rude, she thought but still appreciated the gift. Jane kept the flower in her hands, this was her favorite part of their missions. Watching the scenery, flying, soon those clouds passed by and revealed the rising morning sun. Beautiful colors of pink and blue, taking in the beauty of nature, "Do you think there is a sunrise just like this in heaven?" The vampire took time to examine the sunrise and back at Jane, illuminating in the soft colors of the sky, "...perhaps, is that what you want?" Jane switched her attention from the sunrise to the close vampire, "I just want to be happy and to share all I have with someone..." What a simple want. Simple but pure. She laughed nervously with an embarrassed blush across her cheeks, "It’s not much of an extravagant dream but it’s mine.”   
  
\--  
   
Lost in thought, Jane came back to reality, still on the road to London. Remembering how naive she must have seemed when she was younger and full of optimism. How did he even tolerate her?  
  
\--  
11 years ago in Switzerland  
  
6:30 AM  
  
Vampire activity was northwest of a small mountain town in Switzerland in a large, dense and dangerous forest. Only way Jane and Alucard could communicate was by pistols with colored flairs. Blue for clear, Green for completion and black for the vampires that they were hunting. The cold air stung Jane's throat like needles, her chest cringing in pain despite the warm gear she had on. Alucard was in the west and Jane in the east, searching for a week already. What an exhausting mission, having to make shelter and ration out portions at least for Jane, she was human after all. For Jane, she was keeping her position high up in the trees just in case she ran into the vampire pack, she could grapple from tree to tree as an escape, all she could really do. Jane packed her belongings up into a small bundle and strapped it onto her back before resuming her search. A blue stream was seen from the cliff Jane was overlooking to the southwest, "All clear on Alucard's front..almost done with my region." It was hard keeping up with the sleepless vampire, Jane dedicated only two hours to sleep every other day for the week that they were hunting for the murderous vampires. Her eyes were red, stinging and dark circles aligned but she was determined and knew this was a test of strength and will. She will not be defeated so easily especially in front of Alucard.   
  
After scaling the cliff, she heard some faint laughter and a small fire in the distance. Jane quickly ran up a decent sized tree and looked in the scope of her rifle, spotting three young people gathered around a fire, "Could be nothing, I suppose." Giving a closer and more thorough look and found the three were indeed the vampires they were hunting. Finally, she exhaled with exasperation, loading the black flare into the pistol as quietly as she could. Vampires had sense ten times better than humans which was why Alucard was always near Jane but this was the only mission where she would be solo. Firing the pistol will surely catch their attention to her location so she loaded her rifle with six shots and exhaled deeply, "Okay..you can do this..."  
  
Alucard began to search for Jane after finishing his area, scanning for minds he can read to find Jane's location. One...two...three...and..four bodies north...the black flare quickly caught his eye, knowing the danger she was in he made haste. The vampires quickly took note of the flair and spotted Jane from meters away, "There!" Jane was exhausted, feeling weary even in her bones it felt like but sniping the vampires with her special gift from the Iscariot made it even easier especially since she was high up. The vampires took quick note of her more than capable sniping skills but one of them was still way too fast. Jane strapped the rifle onto her back but before she could run the vampire appeared as if from thin air and kicked her off the waterfall cliff without hesitation.   
  
Desperately trying to grab onto to any rock before hitting the unforgiving water was failing, her hand being bashed against a couple stones, "AGGGHH!!" Please god, please god, she begged and found her hand on a semi-dry rock. Her grappling hook damaged by the tumbling fall, she looked down to see her body caught itself before death's embrace, tears streamed down her face in relief, "Ohhh thank you, Lord. Thank you, you are good to me.." The stench of blood was overwhelming, her body suffering from broken ribs, deep cuts on her arms and head scraped but she was alive! Blood rushed down her face and arms, causing her to slightly panic. She could not move a muscle otherwise she will plummet down, "Damn it!" Her strength was faltering, her fingertips being the last resort, "No. NO. NO! NO!" Soon her back felt pain all over from the hard impact to the water, she couldn't help but yell in agonizing pain. Swim. SWIM! Forcing herself to move what she could to the surface. She was hurt before during missions but this took the cake, how stupid of her to not anticipate the enemy just kicking her off. Almost there...feeling the dirt in her hands made her smile slightly and pulled her suffering body to the shore, "Made...it...yes...still..alive.." Letting her weight fall onto her back let out a short yelp from the soaking blonde but she stared at the clouds and saw a green flare. Smiling triumphantly, "Yes...he did it. Good."   
  
She slowly closed her eyes, feeling sleep take over but flet even more pain and jolted awake, "AGGHH!! DONT TOUCH ME! GIVE ME A MINUTE!" Alucard quickly released her, failed in attempting to pick her up, "I'm sure you learned your lesson. I will not lecture you. I can sense your pain." Jane smiled brightly despite her injuries, "Good job....on finishing the mission."   
  
"Jane, you will get your wounds infected if you stay lying on the ground, bleeding out..." Her blood was heavy in the air, slowly flowing out in large amounts. Not a good place to be in, "Come on, Jane." Jane groaned and started to weep, knowing how painful it would be, "..please be gentle..." The vampire made it a quick movement, holding her bridal style, "I have already called for an aircraft, they will be up on that cliff shortly. This will hurt, I apologize." Alucard tried his best to scale the cliff with precision to make it quicker for Miss Jane and succeeded. He was too fast for her body to even process movements, looking at her weary state and knowing how vulnerable she was struck a string inside him. She was completely useless in terms of fighting or defending herself, he despised it. It made him nervous. As the two were waiting for their pickup, he made use of her first aid kit to fix up what he could and held her close despite her blood getting everywhere on him. Jane remained cooperative and strong, she was surely something. She looked so frail but withstood all those injuries and was still alive enough to fight internally.   
  
Jane looked up at Alucard, noticing his slightly heavier breathing while tending to her wounds. Poor Alucard. This must be hard...her cheeks a faint red with blush, "...Alucard?" The vampire gave his attention to the injured woman, "Hm?"   
  
"How...long was the..last time you drank?" Jane was quite bold with implication, so much so that Alucard was taken quite aback. It not like she was using it and it was going everywhere. The vampire was very hesitant, so unlike him. He felt something inside him cringe but...he has fantasized about it but now that he has the option, it's different. Natural instinct takes over Alucard's state of logic, he has been a vampire for so long, he forgot his humanity. He reached over, essentially licking the blood off of her smooth skin below her wound on her arm. Her blood was even better than he imagined, she was as healthy as a horse and a virgin. Jane watched the vampire greedily taking whatever he could before the moment was gone. His fangs were now too close, feeling the sharp tips begin to pierce into her skin was enough for her to push him back aggressively, "Alucard!!" Realizing how close he was to taking her soul rekindled a sense of caution towards Jane, "I do not know what came over me. It won't happen again." Her eyes were full of terror, if she didn't realize a second too late....the helicopter's blades made an intense vortex of wind before landing. Still holding Jane in his arms, they boarded the copter together and had the medic on board dress her up properly.   
  
Jane...Jane...wake up. The blonde's eyes fluttered open, seeing herself in her original bedroom in the highest level of the manor, "...we are back?" A man was sitting on the edge of the bed, her vision clearing and saw her father, "Heard about your scuffle.." Jane slowly sat up, looking around as if she was going to find something, "It's alright father--"  
  
"No, it isn't. It was a stupid mistake. You nearly died, Jane. What were you thinking?" Her father was always quite harsh to Jane after the death of her mother, his wife when she was a child. She did not blame him, she blamed herself for the loss of her mother as well. Before Jane could defend her judgement, her father stood on his feet, "Sometimes I believe that you aren't suited for this job or the Hellsing name. You are so different, child. Integra at least has more of a sense of duty towards our family. But you, you seem to wonder and dream like a fool. One of these days, you will be dying and Alucard won't be there to save you like a weak pathetic child. You invest too much time into that vampire. I will restrict your interactions with others from now on especially Alucard. You must focus only on your duty as heiress....you will tell him yourself that all your interactions will be for business only. I expect this to be done by tonight." Jane felt her chest have a sunken sort of pain after watching her father leave the room. She barely had anyone to talk to..  
  
"Jane?" A small quiet voice had Jane turn to the door once more and saw her little sister, Integra. Jane smiled, cloaking her sadness for the sake of her sister, "Hey there! Do not fret, I am alright despite what people might have said." Integra smiled widely in confidence towards Jane and sat right next to her, under the covers, "How was the mission?"   
  
"Exhausting. I am so glad I am back from that filthy forest. I stunk like a skunk!" Integra giggled with Jane and leaned on her sister's arm, relishing that her dear sister is back home after a week or so. Felt like forever to her. Jane held her sister tightly and kissed her on top of her head dearly, "My sweet sister. I must get some time to think, would you mind so terribly?" Integra hugged Jane back gently before hopping off of the bed, "I do not mind at all! I have lessons to get back to anyway. Later today, my teacher and I are going to Normandy to see Claude Monet's garden."   
  
"Ah, that is a lovely place to travel to this time of year. Have fun, Integra," The door closed quietly after Integra stepped out of the room, Jane plopped back down on the bed and sighed heavily. Why was she so upset about this? She should be happy that her father is pushing her. Why doesn't she want this bad enough? Why wasn't she trying hard enough? She covered her face as if someone was there to see her tears, she felt ashamed of her actions. Jane was felt like she was trying her all but it just wasn't enough!! She threw a pillow at a random direction in frustration then stared at the ceiling, "...Get ahold of yourself, Jane.."  
  
\--  
  
Finally arrived in London, in an alleyway where she got a tip that suspicious activity was taking place. But, Jane could not help but think about that memory. That was when everything truly went south, after the ball, after that mission. She could never forget what she said..she regretted it with all her being. Later that night she did as her father asked but Alucard was a stubborn man. He kept pushing for more answers then accusations came after. Hearing her own voice insulting him over and over in her head made her feel like she was going insane. She never did say she was sorry for what she said. Not like he took it personally or not, who knows what he felt that day. All she got from him was a blank expression and him walking out. He stayed in the basement where she kept away until her father instructed her to go down there and everytime she went, he was more hostile, more menacing. Cruel. But...that happened a long time ago..she loaded her rifle with high caliber bullets and exhaled deeply. She climbed into a tight air vent and began to crawl, looking through the vents that she passed by and found a lone Millennium soldier. This will only work if she executed it perfectly. Kicking the vent open surely got the vampire's attention but was quickly severed by the head by Jane's silver sword.   
  
"Okay, I can do this," She had to dispose of the body into a closet and slipped on the dead soldier's clothes before they were drenched in blood. Tying her hair into a bun and strapping the helmet on, "Okay. Now where is that Captain?" She knew the captain was slightly fascinated by her for some odd reason and maybe could charm her way into figuring out how to kill Schrodinger. Stepping out of the closet was intense but no one was even there to see her so she felt confident. Thank god for those seemingly endless language courses her father made her took. Thankfully, she knew German fluently. Walking around without suspicion was very liberating but she had to keep her guard up and keep appearances for her own safety. The only ones who would recognize her would be the Millennium Captains and Generals and of course, The Major. Where is he? Where is he? She had to find him fast otherwise her cover will be revealed, these vampires were dumb but not so dumb. Yes! There he is! Walking into a room with confidential looking stuff but there are guards...she cleared her throat and strolled right up to the duo.   
  
"Hey! go back to your post, soldier!" The vampire snapped but Jane lowered her voice pitch to sound more like a young boy.  
  
"The Captain told me to watch guard since I am new and I do not know the ropes. I am sure if you walked to him he would vouch for what I just said," Jane was slightly sweating, the vampires opening the door, "Talk to him first, boy." The Captain heard the door open, watching a random soldier walk in but looking upon the soldier more thoroughly, he noticed it wasn't a boy or a man...it was a woman.. There were no women in the lowly soldier ranks...once the door closed, Jane felt no need to hide and took her helmet off, "Before you say anything, let me do this." The Captain was so confused as to why he was standing right in front of the enemy, the Hellsing woman. The eldest. She placed her weapons on the table and raised her hands. Is...she surrendering? What is she doing? Why is she here? What is going on?!   
  
"I need to know what your own motive is. I can tell that you do not necessarily care about Millennium. Perhaps we can come to an agreement, not a conditional surrender but a deal on different terms," Jane sat down on a chair to show more submission so he could relax. The Captain was for sure quite interested, how could he not be? She fucking waltzed right in and made herself completely harmless, "...why are you here?"   
  
"To save one of my people. Nothing more. I am not here to gather Intel nor to fight. I am here simply to save someone's life. But I need to know how to kill someone in your...organization if you will," Jane was quite blunt and he could tell this was personal and nothing against Millennium.  
  
"Who?" The silver haired man leaned on his desk, if she cared about whoever she was trying to save, she would tell him.   
  
"...Schrodinger. I need to kill him, how?" Ah...so the Captain now saw Jane's intent. He only wanted to find someone worthy to battle to the death but what did he want from her?   
  
"What do you have?" The Captain was at least willing to hear her out, Jane's eyes were full of nervousness and rightfully so, she was in enemy territory.   
  
"All I have is money, political power.." Jane gulped back accumulated saliva from shook nerves but the Captain shook his head and exhaled deeply.  
  
"I have no use for those things...I do know how to kill Schrodinger but I'm sure you know must have been a fool to come over without anything to offer by now.." Jane bit her bottom lip, staring at her hands and thought deeply. What else did she have? She needed to know this, Anderson wouldn't relay it if it wasn't important information. She felt slight disgust for herself but was determined to do this at all costs, "...I...the only thing I have is my body. I don't have anything you would want. But I will see this through even if you refuse, I will fight to know what you know." The Captain saw the resolve in her eyes, instead of seeing the fragile little Hellsing woman that everyone saw, he saw her differently, "...I can kill you where you sit right now without you even realizing." Jane felt fear once more but stood her ground, "I will fight till my last breath if I have to..I will not yield." The Captain stared into her sapphire like eyes and pointed right next to him, gesturing for her to stand right in front of him. Jane slowly obeyed, still cautious as ever, "...what is this?"   
  
"The person you are trying to save. What is that person to you?" The Captain crossed his arms, having a thought in mind. He lived a life lacking of happiness and affection and was interested in Jane's seemingly easy ability to care for anything. The blonde blushed intensely, thinking about Alucard. Her mind drifted, solely thinking about him as if everything faded away. The silver haired man huffed, "I got my answer. Now..." With him gripping Jane's jaw to make her gaze up made her snap back into reality and saw the silver haired man, "What are you--"  
  
"Kiss me as if you are kissing your lover and I will give you the answer you seek," His eyes turned greedy and Jane felt slight terror and disgust. Was everyone clinically insane in Millennium?! But the familiar greedy expression had Jane softened up, her eyes were now full of adoration thinking of the man who had her heart. Full of curiosity, he wanted to know a woman's touch of affection and hesitated when feeling her soft lips gently kiss his own. Closing her eyes certainly help her think more of him and she wanted the answer badly to save her lover. The Captain felt his heart pound, feeling her passion for this man was too intense at one go. Jane cautiously broke the loving kiss and saw not the man she loved then cleared her throat, still blushing, "Now your side of the bargain."   
  
A few seconds of recollection went by and he exhaled deeply, "Schrodinger has a dagger that kills him and only him. He always keeps it on his person. Use it and he will be gone but make sure to burn him and wash off his blood if possible," Jane smiled in relief and nodded, "Okay, sounds easy enough." While strapping her helmet she noticed something shining from his inner pocket, hearing something in her to run made her bolt out the door. Gunshots from the Captain missed the blonde and went straight into the guards outside.   
  
"AGHHH CAPTAIN!!! WHAT DID WE DO?!" The two vampires cringed in pain, holding their bullet wounds. She was gone again! The Captain furiously kicked the two guards with half his strength but it was enough for them to yell in agony, "You pathetic blood parasites!" A soldier quickly ran up to the Captain with a note, "You are wanted, Captain! The Vatican! Hellsing! They are here!" Damn, he thought. Of course they would be. The Major's plan finally begun, "End these two guards for their incompetence. I am heading out."   
  
Jane crawled out of the air vent she came through and saw London burning with hellish flames, "Saints preserve us..." She used her grappling hook to get on top of the roof and saw a massive army in the distance and recognizing the flag. The Vatican and the Nazi vampires terrorizing the people. Jane kept her disguise on for safety, keeping a lookout for Schrodinger while traveling on the rooftops towards the hectic scene.


End file.
